Enigmas em Paris
by Tamara J. Potter
Summary: Há muitos enigmas a se desvendar, tanto em uma missão, quanto aos misterios de um coração.
1. Chapter 1

Nome:Enigmas em Paris

Autora: Tamara J. Potter

Shipper: Harry/Hermione

Gênero: romance/ação

Resumo: Há muitos enigmas a se desvendar, tanto em uma missão, quanto aos mistérios de um coração.

Hermione Jane Granger trabalha para o Governo Americano, é designada para uma missão especial para o Governo Britânico, enquanto tentará resolver a sua missão, ela conhece um tal moreno de olhos de verdes que a irritará profundamente e ao mesmo tempo irá balançar o seu coração.

Capitulo1

A viagem

Ela arrumava suas malas calmamente, nunca imaginou que tivesse tantas roupas e sapatos. É realmente, ela precisa comprar mais uma mala. Saiu de seu quarto, pegou sua jaqueta jeans e foi ate a loja de malas mais perto de sua residência. Quando voltou para o apartamento viu que a porta não estava trancada, como ela havia deixado, entrou lentamente e não encontrou ninguém, se encaminhou ate a cozinha e viu uma mulher de cabelos loiros mexendo em sua geladeira.

- Quando você parar de entrar na minha casa, sem dizer me avisa ok? Eu adoraria saber! – Quando ela fala isto, a intrusa derrama o suco no chão.

- HERMIONE!!! Que susto isso não se faz!

- Que susto digo eu Megam, odeio essa sua mania idiota de entrar no MEU apartamento quando não estou em casa!- ela estava visivelmente irritada.

- Porque você me deu a chave então?- Megam disse fazendo uma cara de inocente.

- Para casos de urgência, você sabe o que é isso ou eu vou ter que explicar? Novamente pra variar.

- Hou, também não precisa humilhar.

- Ok, ok. O que você quer afinal?

- Não posso querer ver a minha querida irmãzinha? Ainda mais se ela esta prestes a se mudar, e me deixar sozinha?

- Meg, não se faça de coitadinha, já conversamos sobre isso. E vai limpar essa bagunça agora mesmo! – disse de um jeito autoritário.

- É pra já chefinha.

- Sem graçinhas – Hermione disse se retirando da cozinha, e voltou a arrumar as suas malas. Acabando de arrumar as suas coisas, foi para a sala, se sentou ao lado de sua irmã, pegou o controle e mudou de canal.

- Hei, eu estava vendo!

- E eu com isso – Disse Hermione em meio a um bocejo.

- Não faça isso, é contagioso! – Meg deu um soco de leve no braço da outra.

- Não faça o que?

- Bocejar!

- Meg, para de besteiras. – ela disse rindo.

- Não é besteira

- Hum hum, eu sei.

- Vou sentir saudades! – Meg abraçou Hermione de repente

- Hou, eu também vou sentir saudades, juro que vou te ligar todos os dias. – ela disse segurando o choro.

- Por que você tem que ir trabalhar em Londres? Eles não podiam botar outra em seu lugar?

- Não, eu sou uma das melhores no que faço. E o governo Americano me designou para esse caso. Será ótimo pra a minha carreira. . – (Hermione Jane Granger trabalha para o governo Americano, ela é uma investigadora criminal, que foi designada para trabalhar por um tempo para o governo Britânico, a fim de ajudar a solucionar um caso, que não lhe foi especificado.)

- Você é tão inteligente, podia ter qualquer outro emprego, por que este que é tão perigoso?

- Não é perigoso, e eu gosto do que faço.

- Ta, mais só não seria perigoso se você ficasse direto no laboratório, mais você também entra em ação. – ela disse saindo dos braços de Hermione

- Não exatamente! Ta mais ou menos. Mas vamos mudar de assunto, ok?

_ Ta bom, já arrumou todas as suas coisas? Não falta nada?

- Não, acho que esta tudo pronto para amanhã.

- Amanhã putz, esqueci começo no emprego novo não vai dar pra te acompanhar até o aeroporto, me desculpa?

- Mais é claro, não da pra faltar no primeiro dia.

- Com certeza! Bom, já vou indo. - Ela deu um beijo na irmã, e foi para a sua casa.

Hermione escovou os dentes, tomou banho, ajeitou as ultimas coisas, e foi dormir.

TRILIM TRILIM TRILIM

Hermione acordou com o barulho do despertador, se levantou e foi se arrumar para ir ao aeroporto. Pegou suas malas e chamou um táxi.

No aeroporto, ela ainda teve tempo de ler uma revista enquanto esperava ser chamada para o embarque. No avião ela se sentou ao lado de uma garotinha visivelmente assustada.

- É a sua primeira vez num avião? – Ela perguntou tentando ser educada.

- È sim, e meus pais não estão juntos, então da mais medo. – disse a menina.

- Hum, quantos anos você tem?

- 9, vou fazer 10 daqui a 3 horas e 12 minutos. E meu nome é Jessika. – a menina disse olhando para o relógio.

- Prazer em conhecê-la Jessika, meu nome é Hermione Granger – ela disse lhe estendendo a mão.

- Nossa. Que formalidade – a menina segurou a mão de Hermione e começou a rir.

- Também acho Jess.

Hermione ficou conversando com a menina durante a viagem. Ela adorava crianças, para ela conversar com crianças de certo modo é bem mais fácil do que com adultos, quando deu conta, já havia chegado à Inglaterra, se despede de sua mais nova amiga. E liga para a sua irmã.

- Oi Meg, é a Hermione.

_E aí.Como é a Inglaterra?Tem muito cara bonito aí? Já conheceu alguém?..._

_- _Calma, uma pergunta de cada vez. Eu acabei de chegar, a única coisa que eu conheci ate agora é o aeroporto, e pra mim é igual aos outros. E eu conheci uma menina de 10 anos no avião. Há, e é claro, eu estou muito bem, obrigada por perguntar.

_Sem graça, tão me chamando tchau, tchau._

_- _Tchau. – ela desliga o celular, e depois de alguns segundos este toca novamente.

- Alô?

_Hermione Jane Granger?_

- É ela, pois não?

_Passarinhos na gaiola._

- Passarinhos ao vento. ( este era o código secreto que foi dado à Hermione, para o governo Britânico comunicar-se com ela).

_Senhorita Granger, é para você nos encontrar num coffebar chamado Doce Aroma, que fica na rua Ester di Lói, lá você encontrará um sujeito de moletom vermelho, com um boné verde, que discretamente a guiara ate um BMW preta, na qual você será levada ate o quartel, onde lhe diremos tudo que precisar saber._

_- _Ok. Entendido_._

Ela desligou o celular,e procurou um táxi disponível, andou de um lado para o outro durante algum tempo ate encontrar um táxi desocupado, entrou nele rapidamente, antes que outra pessoa o fizesse.

- Rua Ester di Lói, coffebar Doce Aroma, por favor – disse Hermione ao taxista, ela sabia dominar muito bem a língua inglesa, que não é exatamente igual ao inglês que se fala nos EUA.

Não demorou muito, o táxi parou, e o motorista falou:

- Está uma fila enorme daqui para frente, se a senhora tiver pressa pode ir andando até o coffebar não é muito longe, é só virar a esquina.

- Ok, vou indo então, quanto te devo?

-7 euros.

Hermione pegou o dinheiro de sua bolsa, entregou ao taxista e se despediu. Começou a andar, praticamente se espremer entre as pessoas, ela pensou que seria mais fácil andar em Londres do que em Nova York, viu que estava redondamente enganada.

Viu uma sorveteria, ficou com vontade de tomar um sorvete, então comprou um de chocolate com cereja (sempre foi o seu preferido), saiu da sorveteria com o sorvete nas mãos e foi andando distraidamente, quando de repente ela esbarra em alguém e sente um liquido quente derramando em sua blusa, ela olha para os olhos verdes esmeraldas do homem em que esbarrara acidentalmente, e vê que neles há raiva. (N/B: Ihaa)

Continua....

NA: Oieeee!!!!!!!!

Espero que tenham gostado. Desculpa se ta meio confuso, no próximo eu vou tentar melhorar. Comecei a fazer o próximo capitulo, até semana q vem vou vê se eu posto, continue lendo.

Há, e qualquer erro de português não culpem a mim, e sim a minha beta Jéèh, ok?

PLEASEEEEEEEEEE DEIXEM REVIEWS não custa nada, vai.

Bjsssss! Ate o próximo capitulo.

N/B²: Carambaa to super curiosa!! Att logo esse troço aí viu?

BeijOOs JéèH


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Qual será a missão?

- Me... me desculpa, eu acho – disse Hermione completamente confusa, tentando tirar a mancha do café, que o homem segurava quando se esbarraram, de sua blusa.

- Olha o que você fez! Que desastrada. – ele falou, enquanto tirava o sorvete que havia caído em sua jaqueta.

Hermione achou um absurdo o homem chamá-la de desastrada, odiava ser chamada assim, quem ele pensa que é.

- DESASTRADO É VOCÊ, derramou café em mim! – ela praticamente gritou, quer dizer ela gritou.

- E você derramou sorvete em mim, devia prestar mais atenção ao andar pelas ruas de Londres sabia? – Muitas pessoas já haviam parado, para presenciarem a discussão dos dois.

- Eu já pedi desculpas, mas pelo visto o Sr. Irritadinho nem ligou não é? – ela estava vermelha de raiva.

- Eu acho que a irritadinha aqui é você, ta até vermelhinha. – ele falou em tom de ironia.

- Seu... Seu IDIOTA – ela grita bem na cara dele.

- Obrigada, é a primeira vez que me chamam assim, agora _com licença_ eu tenho mais o que fazer – acabando de falar isso, ele se retira deixando-a completamente enraivada.

- O QUE TÃO OLHANDO? - ela grita para as poucas pessoas que continuavam a fita-la e murmurar entre si sobre o acontecido.

Hermione se retirou dali, e foi procurar o tal coffebar Doce Aroma, afinal já estava atrasada. Nunca pensou que se irritaria tanto com alguém como se irritou com aquele homem, eram poucas as pessoas que a tiravam do serio.

Ela chegou ao coffebar, foi para o vestiário, trocou sua blusa, e foi para o balcão tentar encontrar o tal homem de moletom vermelho, coisa que não foi fácil, já que o coffebar estava lotado, mas logo o localizou. O homem fez um pequeno gesto com as mãos, que indicava para ela segui-lo. Ele saiu por uma das portas, que havia no fundo do estabelecimento, ela o seguiu discretamente, e o viu entrando na BMW, ela fez como o combinado e também entrou no carro.

- Olá Srta. Granger, me chamo Demitri Rosembaldi, prazer em conhecê-la. – disse o homem lhe estendendo uma de suas mãos e tirando o disfarce com a outra.

- Olá Sr. Rosembaldi, o prazer é meu em conhecê-lo. –Ela disse lhe estendendo a mão para cumprimentá-lo.

- Estamos quase chegando ao departamento, lá lhe diremos os detalhes da missão – disse Demitri, que era um homem de estatura mediana, aproximadamente uns 40 anos, mas que aparentava uns 30, olhos castanhos e cabelos escuros.

Depois de um tempo a BMW parou, eles saíram do carro, e Demitri levou Hermione até uma rua sem saída, onde tinha um velho bar. Eles entraram no bar.

- Bom Dia, Monhoca – Demitri disse ao velho que estava sentado atrás do balcão, secando freneticamente um copo.

- 'dia – disse o tal de Monhoca com uma voz pouco audível.

Demitri levou Hermione até os fundos do estabelecimento, tirou o quadro que havia na parede e colocou sua mão onde havia o quadro. A parede se abriu como se fosse uma porta e deu num elevador nada tradicional. Eles entraram dentro daquele elevador, Demitri adicionou uns números, e logo eles estavam na sede do departamento.

O lugar era enorme, pessoas andavam de um lado para o outro, Hermione pensou que em Londres seria tudo mais calmo que em Nova York, mas para ela estava à mesma coisa.

- Vamos Srta. Granger? É por aqui – Hermione que até então estava avaliando o lugar, perdida em seus pensamentos, o seguiu e pegaram outro elevador, só que este era de vidro, e ao invés de subir, descia. Eles pararam em frente a um imenso corredor, Demitri bateu na porta de uma das salas, e entrou seguido de Hermione.

- Olá, esta daqui é a Hermione Granger – ele disse para as três pessoas que havia na sala – Srta. Granger estes são: Rebeca McLange (ele apontou para a loira, que estava em pé perto deles, ela tem olhos azuis, é bem magra, e os cabelos longos e ondulados), este é seu irmão gêmeo Renam McLange (ele apontou, para o homem que estava no lado de Rebeca, ele tem os cabelos loiros só que um pouco mais escuros do de Rebeca, seus olhos são azuis, e ele é mais alto do que sua irmã), e este é nosso chefe Jasom Áquila (Ele aponta para o homem atrás da mesa, ele aparentava uns 53 anos, alto, de olhos castanhos escuros, este se levanta e vem ao encontro de Hermione).

- Prazer em conhecê-la Srta. Granger. Falaram muito bem de você, tão jovem, apenas 25 anos, mas já tão competente. Vamos ver se tudo que falam é verdade. – sua voz era rouca e grave, seu jeito de agir e de falar demonstrava superioridade.

- Vou fazer o possível para solucionar este caso, farei jus ao que dizem ao meu respeito – disse ela decidida.

- Gosto de pessoas decididas, e você parece ser uma delas.

- Chega de bajulações, vamos logo ao que interessa – Disse Rebeca – Há, seja bem vinda Hermione Granger.

- Obrigada! – Hermione e os outros se sentaram na mesa que havia na sala.

- Você já conhece Demitri, ele é como se fosse o meu braço direito aqui no departamento, então depois de mim, qualquer assunto sobre caso pode falar com ele – falou Jasom – Rebeca e Renam são os chefes do departamento de pesquisas avançadas, poderá contar com eles sempre que precisar.

- Ok, mas qual é o assunto do caso? – Hermione estava ficando cada vez mais curiosa.

- Um possível serial killer – disse Renam pegando uns documentos de sua maleta, e os colocando sobre a mesa. – Ele já fez seis vitimas, cinco estão mortas e uma, a mais recente, está em coma profundo.

- Sendo que quatro das vitimas são americanas, e uma de origem americana – falou Jasom, pegando um documento da mesa e entregando para Hermione – Esta é Elisa Sheldom, 36 anos, uma americana que veio para a Inglaterra aos 23 anos há trabalho, ela trabalhava como gerente de uma loja de cosméticos. - ele pegou umas fotos e mostrou para Hermione, as duas primeiras fotos eram de Elisa, morena de olhos verdes, cabelos ondulados, ela era muito bonita. As outras fotos eram de como Elisa foi encontrada após o assassinato – totalmente deformada, morta dentro da banheira de sua suíte, e na testa havia a letra E escrita com sangue.

Jasom pegou outro documento e entregou para ela – Este é Jhonatã Black, 56 anos, também americano, veio para a Inglaterra aos 16 anos, e trabalhava como taxista – Hermione pegou as fotos dele e viu como ele era antes: cabelos pretos com alguns fios brancos, olhos castanhos, pele negra-depois ela viu as fotos de depois do assassinato - ele estava com o corpo desfigurado, foi encontrada no sofá de sua sala, e na sua testa tinha a letra N escrita com sangue.

- Esta é Rose di Calafiori, 44 anos, de origem americana, veio para a Inglaterra aos 6 anos de idade, trabalhava como bibliotecária numa faculdade daqui. – nas fotos de Rose ela tinha cabelos cacheados, olhos azuis. - nas fotos após o assassinato ela estava enforcada na biblioteca em que trabalhava, e na sua testa havia a letra I também escrita com sangue.

- Esta Sthefany Lens, 20 anos, americana veio para a Inglaterra para fazer um intercambio na mesma faculdade em que a bibliotecária foi assassinada – nas fotos de Sthefany ela tinha olhos verdes, cabelos castanho claro. Nas fotos após o assassinato ela foi encontrada morta em, sua cama com uma estaca perfurando o seu abdômen, e tinha a letra G escrita em sua testa.

-Este é John Bonner, 31 anos, também americano, estava ilegal aqui, pois o seu passaporte já havia vencido há 1 ano e meio, desempregado- havia apenas uma foto de como ele era antes- cabelos pretos, olhos castanhos - nas fotos após o assassinato - ele foi encontrado morto na porta de seu velho apartamento, totalmente ensangüentado e desfigurado, tinha a letra M em sua testa.

- E esta é Louis Áquila, 26 anos, Inglesa, esta em coma...- Jasom entregou as fotos de Louis para Hermione, totalmente abatido, Louis tinha os cabelos tingidos de loiros, olhos azuis.

– Ela estava em sua moto quando foi perseguida por um caminhão e atropelada, na sua testa escreveram a letra A.- disse Demitri, já que Jasom continuou calado.

- Louis era sua filha?- perguntou Hermione para Jasom.

- Sim, Louis é minha filha mais velha. – ele se mantinha firme , mas dava para ver o sofrimento em que estava passando em sua voz.

- Pelo que eu entendi as vitimas não tinham ligações umas com as outras,a não ser a bibliotecária e a estudante, que ficavam na mesma universidade, e as letras que haviam nas testas das vitimas- Hermione raciocinava em voz alta – E – N – I – G – M – A, enigma, o autor dos crimes deve se intitular de enigma, estou certa?

- É isso que todos pensamos Hermione – falo Demitri – Posso te chamar de Hermione?

- Mas é claro que sim.

- Você já falou para ela, quem será o seu parceiro de trabalho Demitri? – perguntou Renam.

- Como assim? Pensei que iria trabalhar sozinha.

- Não, você terá um parceiro, que na verdade era pra estar aqui desde o começo da reunião. – disse Demitri.

- Ele sempre se atrasa, é de praxe – falou Rebeca.

- Quem é ele? – perguntou Hermione que já estava confusa, pensou que iria trabalhar sozinha.

- Seu nome é Harry Potter.

E nessa hora a porta se abriu, e por ela entra o tal moreno de olhos verdes, com quem Hermione discutira há poucas horas atrás.

Continua...

**N.A : **Oiiiiii. Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo.

Sei que estou postando rapidinho e nem dá tempo pra vocês ficare curiosos, é que o cap. Já estava pronto a algum tempo e eu quis posta aqui pra vocês.

**N.A2:** O próximo capitulo vem com reviews. Ok.

**N.A3:**Qualquer erro de português culpem a minha querida beta Jéèh. (N/B: Tambéeem te amooo)

**BJS!!!!! ATÉ O PROXIMO CAPÍTULO!**


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo3

Parceiro de Trabalho

E nessa hora a porta se abriu, e por ela entrou o tal moreno de olhos verdes, com quem Hermione discutira á poucas horas atrás.

Hermione ficou de boca aberta, não era possível tanta coincidência.

- Falando no diabo ele aparece – falou Rebeca, tirando Hermione de seus pensamentos.

- Estavam falando de mim é? Bem ou ... – perguntou Harry acabando de notar a mulher a sua frente, ele ficou sem palavras.

- Harry esta é a Srta. Hermione Granger, Hermione este é Harry Potter. – Falou Demitri apresentando-os um para o outro.

Como eles ficaram calados, totalmente sem ação, Rebeca intrigada perguntou:

- Ué, vocês já se conhecem?

- Digamos que sim. - respondeu Hermione.

- É ela foi um dos motivos do meu atraso... – disse Harry sem terminar a frase, pois Hermione rebateu:

- Espera aí, eu não escutei direito. Motivo? Atraso? EU?. Olha aqui eu não fui culpada por nada, você que esbarrou em mim naquela rua e derramou café na minha blusa, eu podia ta até meia distraída mas pelo menos pedi desculpas nem isso você fez, seu mal educado. – ela falou tentando não gritar.

- É, vocês já se conheciam. – confirmou Rebeca.

- Calma aí, você tem razão, me desculpa pelo incidente, realmente fui um grosso. – falou Harry.

Agora que Hermione não estava mais nas movimentadas ruas de Londres, avaliou melhor Harry – cabelos rebeldes e negros mais muito bonito, olhos de um verde esmeralda que hipnotizariam qualquer mulher, feições perfeitas e pela blusa que ele usava dava para ver músculos bem definidos – é, ele é realmente MUITO bonito.

- Hei estou falando com você, me desculpe por ter sido grosso com você? – perguntou Harry, tirando Hermione de seus devaneios.

- Hum?... Ta ok eu desculpo. – Ela ficou surpresa consigo mesma, nunca foi de ficar avaliando um homem desta maneira, isso era mais a cara de sua irmã.

- Bem agora que vocês pararam, quero que saibam que qualquer informação nova lhes será comunicado imediatamente, e espero que encontrem o assassino o mais rápido possível. Agora podem ir – falou Jasom.

- Mas já? Acabei de chegar. - falou Harry.

- Sem gracinhas Potter, na próxima chegue mais cedo – disse Jasom, sentando em sua cadeira. – Agora podem se retirar e voltarem aos seus afazeres.

Todos se despediram de seu chefe e saíram da sala.

Enquanto todos iam para o elevador Harry foi ao lado de Hermione e disse:

- Foi você que esbarrou em mim. – ele deu meia volta e sem esperar um resposta entrou em uma sala.

- Hum, eu mereço!

- Ele meio babaca mesmo, depois você se acostuma e vê que ele no fundo, bem no fundo mesmo é uma pessoa legal – falou Rebeca que vinha logo atrás.

- Que consolo!

- E não é?

- Desculpa me mete na conversa das duas, mas Hermione eu posso conversar rapidinho com você? – falou Demitri que vinha acompanhado de Renam.

- Sim, pode falar.

Rebeca e Renam saíram, deixando os dois sozinhos.

- Só quero dizer que reservamos um apartamento para você, que fica aqui perto na Rua Arlong, quadra 17, apartamento número 52.

.

- Ok, obrigada!

- Você se chamará Cher Vallom, uma escritora mal sucedida que veio para Londres encontrar a inspiração que me faltava e tentar fechar negócios com alguma editora.

- Gostei desse disfarce, sempre quis me chamar Cher.

- Agradeça a mim, fui eu que tive a idéia desse nome. – ele falou convencido.

- Obrigada então – ela falou rindo.

- Você já sabe a saída não é? Quando chegar lá em cima, terá um táxi esperando por você, suas malas já estão no táxi.

- Ta, mais que horas terei que chegar aqui amanhã?

- As oito em ponto.

-Eu queria pedir as copias das fichas das vitimas e tudo que estiver ligado ao caso.

- Amanhã lhe entregaremos tudo que precisar.

- Ok, tchau, até amanhã.

- Tchau Hermione.

Ela pegou o elevador, deu uma breve olhada no departamento, e pegou o outro entranho elevador, quando saiu do bar pegou o táxi. Não demorou muito para chegar ao apartamento. Ela pegou suas malas, se despediu do motorista, e foi ate a recepção do residencial.

- Com licença, apartamento número 52, por favor?

- Nome?

- Cher Vallom.

- Identidade, por favor?

Hermione lhe entregou a falsa identidade, a recepcionista lhe deu as chaves do apartamento.

- Fica na cobertura.

- Obrigada.

Um recepcionista foi ate Hermione pegou as suas malas e a conduziu ate o seu apartamento, ela lhe deu uma gorjeta. Entrou no seu apartamento, que era muito bonito, elegante e simples ao mesmo tempo, a sala era a primeira coisa que se via ao entrar no apartamento, do lado da sala havia uma cozinha e uma sala de jantar, tinha dois quartos ambos com suíte. Hermione ficou com o quarto da esquerda, que era um pouco maior que o outro. Ela arrumou suas malas, foi ao banheiro tomar um banho, depois encomendou uma pizza, pois a sua geladeira estava vazia. Amanhã ela compraria as coisas que faltava em casa.

Depois de comer e escovar os dentes ligou para a sua irmã.

_Alô, quem fala?_

É a Mione.

_Oi!!!! Tou com saudade quando tu volta?_

Você é mesmo incrível! Quando te liguei de manhã tava nem aí pra mim, agora ta com esse teatrinho.

_Não acredito que você pensa assim da sua devotada irmãzinha, tsc tsc._

De devotada você não tem nada né querida?

_Você me ligou pra me esculachar? _

Não, queria só dar oi.

_Oi_

Oi

_Oi_

Oi

_Ta bom chega! E ai? Qual é o misterioooooooso caso, ou missão ou selha o que?_

Não debocha isso é serio, e eu não posso te falar assunto confidencial e mesmo se pudesse não te falaria.

_Você é má, mas me diz por que envolver o governo americano._

É que na maioria das vezes pessoas americanas são as vitimas.

_Atá entendi, mas mudando de assunto conheceu algum gatinho aí?_

É... Até que tem bastantes gatinhos aqui.

_Um em especial?_

Hum, não... sim...mais ou menos, Ele é muito gato, mas também é um idiota.

_Lindos e idiotas ADORO, qual é o nome dele?_

Harry Potter... – Ela contou tudo que havia acontecido naquele dia com ela, ocultando os assuntos ligados ao caso.

_Não acredito que você vai trabalhar com o cara que derramou café em ti e que te chamou de desastrada! ISSO É FANTÁSTICO! _

Fantástico não sei pra quem, ele é um completo idiota.

_Por isso mesmo é fantástico, você o odeia._

Eu não o odeio, só o acho idiota... babaca... e... idiota.

_Ham, isso que você só conheceu ele hoje, imagina trabalhar com ele 24 horas por dia._

Nem me lembre.

_Isso vai ser legal._

Realmente, me impressiono com o quanto você me ama.

_Sou demais eu sei._

Vou dormi, tchau.

_Mais já? Ainda é cedo._

Cedo aí, aqui já é uma da manhã.

_Há é, esqueci, tem essa de fuso horário._

Beijo se cuida ok?

_O mesmo pra você. Beijinhos, tchau!_

Tchau.

Ela desligou o telefone, e foi dormir, pois amanhã seria um longo dia.

Continua...

**N.A: Oi!!!!!!!!!**

**Mais um capitulo da fic, espero que tenham gostado!**

**Se a fic tiver meio confusa ou se vocês tiverem alguma dúvida, deixem reviews que eu respondo e tento melhorar a fic.**

**Eu nem devia estar postando o cap 3, não recebi nem UMA reviews, mais como sou muito boazinha postei ( só pq o cap já tava pronto, kk' )**

**Quantas mais reviews tiver, mais rápido o cap4 vai sair.**

**BEIJÃO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Louis Áquila

Trim Trim

Hermione acordou com o barulho do despertador.

- Maldito fuso horário, não dormi quase nada essa noite, Argh! – ela resmungava para si mesma, enquanto levantava. Tomou um banho, comeu uma torrada. E se arrumou para o seu primeiro dia de trabalho.

Pensou em pegar um táxi, mas como o departamento era perto decidiu ir á pé mesmo, só assim conhecia melhor a cidade. Passado uns dez minutos parou em frente ao velho bar, e entrou.

- Bom dia senhorita...? – falou Monhoca.

- Granger, Hermione Granger. – disse ela um pouco surpresa, pensou que o "velho" não era de muita conversa.

- Prazer em conhecê-la Srta. Granger. – ele disse sem se levantar de sua cadeira, apenas balançando a cabeça em modo de cortesia.

- Digo o mesmo, senhor?

- Oh, sem formalidades, por favor, todos me chamam de Monhoca, meu eterno apelido. – ele riu.

- Então prazer em conhecê-lo Monhoca, agora se me der licença tenho que me retirar.

- Até mais Srta.

- Até – falou ela se retirando e indo pegar o elevador, só que quando ela põe a sua mão direita na parede, como fez Demitri no dia anterior, nada aconteceu.

- Por que essa coisa não abre. – ela se perguntou.

- Falando sozinha Hermione? - falou Harry acabando de chegar.

- É Srta. Granger, pra você. E não estou falando sozinha, apenas pensando um pouco alto. – falou ela com ar de superioridade.

- Ok então, precisa de ajuda _Srta. Granger _– ele falou enfatizando o "Srta. Granger".

- Não... Quer dizer a entrada não abre.

- Hum deixe-me ver – ele se aproxima de onde ela estava, pegou a sua mão direita e a pressionou na parede apertando levemente seu polegar, a entrada foi aberta. – Você tem que pressionar levemente seu polegar, Demitri deve ter esquecido de te dizer isto ontem.

- É, ele não comentou nada sobre o assunto ontem. – Ele ainda segurava a sua mão, e isto já estava lhe causando certos calafrios. – Agora, por favor, solte a minha mão.

- Claro. – ele falou meio envergonhado, soltando a mão dela – Agora vamos.

Eles entraram no elevador, e seguiram para o departamento.

- Er ...Potter, você sabe onde será a minha sala? – Hermione perguntou pro moreno, quando ele já estava indo para a sua sala.

- Não sei, pergunte para Demitri, aliás, ele não te avisou muita coisa.

- Quem não avisou muita coisa do que ai? – Perguntou Demitri acabando de chegar.

- Onde será a minha sala? – perguntou Hermione.

- Hum que burrada esqueci de dizer ontem, você ficara na mesma sala do Potter.

- Que Potter, não é eu não, né? – falou Harry surpreso.

- É você sim Potter, achamos que como irão trabalhar juntos não se importariam de dividir a mesma sala.

- Mas isso é um absurdo! Eu quero a minha sala só para mim, não com uma intrusa olhando tudo que faço. – ele estava indignado, não dividiria a "sua" sala com ninguém.

- Ei! Não sou uma intrusa! E eu também não me agrado nem um pouco de ficar no mesmo ambiente que você. – ela retrucou.

- Parem! Não quero ficar escutando essas briguinhas infantis de vocês dois, e se por acaso se sentem incomodados de dividirem o mesmo caso e a mesma sala, que procurem outro emprego! – ele falou severamente, estava cansado desses dois, e algo lhe dizia que isso era a penas o começo. – Há, e Srta. Granger já tem, uma mesa com algumas coisas que lhe será útil na sala do Potter, e sobre os documentos que você me pediu ontem, também já estão lá. Agora com licença. – ele falou se retirando.

- Nossa! Demitri nunca falou tão sério e grosso comigo antes, isso é culpa sua. – disse Harry, olhando estranho para Hermione.

- É impressionante, como você é um IDIOTA!!! – disse ela irritada – Agora me mostre logo onde é a sua sala, que eu tenho mais o que fazer.

- Vejo que vamos nos dar muito bem. – ele falou ironicamente, se retirando até a sua sala, Hermione o seguiu.

A sala era espaçosa e bem decorada, era um pouco parecida com a antiga sala de Hermione só que essa tinha um ar mais misterioso ( N/A: Sou péssima pra descrever como é um lugar, então imaginem como vocês quiserem).

- Qual é a minha mesa?

- A do canto, a outra é minha. – ele falou indo ate a sua mesa.

Hermione fez o mesmo e se dirigiu até a sua mesa, arrumou algumas coisas, e olhou para as fichas de cada uma das vitimas.

Dados Principais

Nome: Elisa Lis Sheldom

Data de nascimento: 26/11/1973

Idade: 36 anos.

Nome Pai: Erick Sheldom

Nome Mãe: Patrícia Lis Sheldom

Originalidade: Americana

Estado civil: Divorciada.

Filhos: Não

* * *

Nome: Jhonatã Black

Data de nascimento: 19/06/1953

Idade: 56 anos.

Nome Pai: Luiz Jhonatã Black

Nome Mãe: Emilia Blues Black

Originalidade: Americano

Estado civil: Casado – Giulia Black

Filhos: 3 – Emiliano, Juan e Rose Black.

* * *

Nome: Rose di Calafiori

Data de nascimento: 17/08/1965

Idade: 44 anos

Nome Pai: Luam Mens

Nome Mãe: Roberta Mens

Originalidade: Americana

Estado civil: Casada – Johan di Calafiori

Filhos: Não

_____________________________

Nome: Sthefany Lens

Data de nascimento: 15/09/1989

Idade: 20 anos

Nome Pai: Britto Lens

Nome Mãe: Susam Sthefany Lens

Originalidade: Americana

Estado civil: Solteira

Filhos: Não

* * *

Nome: John Bonner

Data de nascimento: 02/05/1978

Idade: 31 anos

Nome Pai: Ruam Bonner

Nome Mãe: Joana Bonner

Originalidade:Americano

Estado civil: Solteiro

Filhos: Não

* * *

Nome: Louis Áquila

Data de nascimento: 13/12/1983

Idade: 26 anos

Nome Pai: Jasom Áquila

Nome Mãe: Mary Jeem Áquila

Originalidade: Inglesa

Estado civil: Solteira

Filhos: Não

* * *

Hermione leu as causas da morte, e outros documentos ligados ao caso.

- Isso não faz sentido! – ela falou jogando alguns papéis na mesa, e tentando raciocinar.

- Também achei, tem coisas que não batem! – falou Harry que lia alguns documentos.

- As pessoas são tão diferentes, não é típico de um serial killer.

- É, na maioria dos casos ou são só mulheres ou só homens, ou então só jovens. E nesse caso as mortes são diferentes.

- Um é enforcamento, outro atropelamento. Realmente isso é muito estranho.

- Se não fosse pelas letras escrita nas testas das vitimas, diria que não se trata de um serial killer.

- Concordo. Os únicos que tem algo á ver é o da bibliotecária e da estudante que estudava no mesmo local que a bibliotecária trabalhava.

- É, e outra coisa que me intriga é a tentativa de assassinato de Louis, é muita coincidência querer matar logo a filha de Jasom.

- Como ela está?

- Em coma profundo, difícil melhorar.

- é uma pena. Quero visitá-la, ver como ela esta e se á chance de recuperação, afinal se ela se recuperar o caso será desvendado.

- É já pensei nisso também Louis é a peça chave, pedirei á Jasom para irmos visitá-la.

- Ok, temos que interrogar algumas pessoas, que tenham ligações com as vitimas.

- Já pensei nisso também, vamos começar a interrogar amanhã, que tal no campus da universidade?

- Ótimo, podemos interrogar os professores, funcionários e estudantes da universidade que tinham contato com as vítimas.

- É, hoje podemos ir ver como está Louis, estou muito preocupado com ela.

- Vocês tinham alguma ligação? – ela perguntou curiosa,.

- OH não não! Somos apenas amigos, ela trabalhava aqui.

- Como assim trabalhava aqui?! – ela ficou surpresa.

- Era ela que estava em frente ao caso, quando ela foi atacada, Jasom se preocupou e solicitou ajuda americana, e é claro me passou o caso. – disse convencido.

- Então o assassino sabia que ela era quem estava a frente do caso, talvez ela soubesse antes mesmo quem está cometendo os assassinatos, e por isso foi a sexta vitima.

- Penso a mesma coisa, talvez o assassino esteja por perto, para saber quem ela é.

- Isso ta muito estranho. E ainda tem as letras que formam a palavra ENIGMA, provavelmente ele se intitula assim.

- Quem será esse ENIGMA?

* * *

Harry solicitou a Jasom para poderem irem ver como está Louis.

- Claro que vocês podem ir, avisarei aos agentes que estão de guarda sobre a chegada de vocês.

- Ok, então até mais tarde. – Ele fala se retirando.

- Espere...

- Sim?

- Descubra logo quem é o maldito que fez isso com a minha filha.

- Pode deixar.

* * *

- Por temos que ir no seu carro?

- Por que você não tem carro.

- E daí, não quero ir com você.

- Então vai a pé. – ele fala entrando no carro – você vem ou não?

- Espera! – Hermione entrou no carro – É você me convenceu.

Ele riu.

- Onde é a clinica que ela está internada? – Hermione perguntou.

- Clinica Vinsis, fica perto daqui no máximo meia hora de carro.

- Hum. – Depois disso eles não trocam mais nenhuma palavra, em silêncio.

- Você já teve algum caso parecido com este? – Perguntou Harry, para quebrar o silencio.

- Tão complexo assim não, mas já tive dois casos de serial killer, sendo um desses o caso Rodlam, não sei se você conhece.

- Já ouvi falar.

- E você?

- De serial killer apenas um, trabalho mais com quadrilhas.

- Quantos anos você tem? – Hermione perguntou curiosa, ele parecia bem experiente.

- Não é delicado perguntar a idade das pessoas sabia? Tenho 28, e você?

- Não é delicado perguntar a idade das pessoas sabia? - Eles riram – 25.

- Você é bem jovem, pra já estar onde está. – ele disse olhando dentro dos olhos dela.

- Você também. – Ela falou desviando o olhar dos dele.

Depois de alguns minutos Harry, parou em frente a uma clinica.

- Chegamos.

Eles saíram do carro e entraram na clinica, foram até a recepção.

- Com Licença, queria informações sobre a paciente internada aqui com o nome de Louis Áquila.

- Nome, por favor?

- Harry Potter. – Ele entregou sua identidade.

- Recebemos uma ligação sobre a visita de vocês, quarto 205.

- Obrigada.

Eles foram até o quarto de Louis, e a encontraram imóvel, com soros e aparelhos ligados á ela.

Hermione viu lagrimas nos olhos de Harry e este falou:

- Esta é Louis Áquila.

Continua...

**N/A:** OI! Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo, porque mesmo não tendo muita coisa legal esse foi um dos cap que deu mais trabalho de escrever (e o que eu menos gostei ate agora)

Até agora eu não recebi nenhuma review.

Então eu pergunto:

A fic ta tão ruim assim? Pq se tiver me digam, q eu paro de posta a fic aqui.

Deixem reviews, para continuar tendo fic!

Beijokas!


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

**Depoimentos**

- Esta é Louis Áquila.

Hermione andou até a cama. Louis era loira, corpo perfeito, ela realmente era uma mulher muito bonita. Hermione a avaliou, e notou que em sua testa havia a marca da letra A, como se fosse uma cicatriz.

- Por que na testa dela, foi _gravada_ a letra? Na dos outros foi escrito com sangue, não _desenhado_. – ela perguntou.

- Não sei, outro mistério, talvez ele soubesse que ela está viva e queria deixar a sua marca para sempre, uma maneira dela não esquecê-lo. – disse Harry, se aproximou de Louis e segurou uma de suas mãos.

- Ela é muito bonita – disse Hermione.

- Ela não merece estar passando por isso. – ele suspirou – É uma das melhores agentes que conheço.

O médico de Louis chegou ao local, e começou a preparar uma seringa para ejetar na paciente.

- Por favor, se retirem, preciso cuidar da paciente. – falou ele educadamente. – Depois converso com vocês.

- Até mais Louis – falou Harry, dando um beijo na testa dela.

Eles se retiraram da sala, sentaram-se nos bancos da sala de espera.

- Vou pegar um café, você quer? - perguntou Hermione, se levantando.

- Não, obrigada. – ele deu um leve sorriso.

- Ok! – quando ela ia saindo o médico chegou.

- E então Doutor ...? – perguntou Harry apreensivo.

- Hanks, Philipe Hanks. – disse ele estendendo a mão para Harry e depois para Hermione.

- E então Dr. Hanks, como está a situação de Louis? – nesta vez quem falou foi Hermione.

- A situação dela é grave, vou der especifico com vocês ela sofreu um traumatismo craniano muito forte, além de ter quebrado as costelas e as pernas, é um milagre ainda estar viva.

- E o Dr. Acha que ela tem chances de se recuperar? – perguntou Harry.

- Sinceramente, as chances de uma recuperação completa são mínimas, se ela sobreviver ficará com seqüelas para o resto da vida.

- Que tipo de seqüelas? – perguntou Harry.

- Não posso lhes dizer ao certo, mas a perda da memória pode ser uma das conseqüências.

- Oh céus, então nunca teremos o depoimento dela. – resmungou Hermione, alto o bastante para Harry, que estava ao seu lado, ouvir.

- Eu to mais preocupado com ela, não com o maldito depoimento. – disse Harry com raiva, praticamente gritante.

- Eu vou indo, até mais. – falou Dr. Hanks, um pouco sem jeito.

- Até. – disse Hermione.

- Vamos! – falou Harry, já indo para o estacionamento.

**************

- Não precisava falar comigo daquele jeito! – falou Hermione emburrada, quando já estavam no carro voltando para o departamento.

- Você a tratou como se fosse apenas um meio mais fácil de descobrir quem é o assassino, ela é uma pessoa sabia? – ele falou elevando a voz, mas nem ao menos olhou para ela.

- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer, eu só constatei que será muito difícil ela nos dizer quem tentou assassiná-la. – ela também elevou a voz. – Ham...Você nem entendeu o que eu quis dizer, e já praticamente gritou comigo na frente do Dr. Hanks!

- Eu tava nervoso, merda! Agora dá pra ficar quieta! – ele falou, continuando sem olhar para ela.

- Não me mande ficar quieta!– ela já estava se irritando com o fato dele nem ao menos olhá-la quando falava com ele - Será que pelo menos dá pra olhar pra mim, enquanto falo com você!

- Estou dirigindo! Não está vendo? Precisa de óculos? – ele falou ironicamente dando um breve olhar para ela.

- Idiota! – ela fala dando um ponto final á discussão.

Os dois nem ao menos se olharam até chegar ao departamento, ficaram emburrados um com o outro. Foram para a sua sala.

Passaram-se alguns minutos, bateram na porta.

- Entre! – falou Harry.

- Olá! – era Rebeca – Nossa que caras são essas? Animação gente. – ela falou percebendo o mau clima que havia na sala.

- Oi Rebeca. – disse Hermione, sem nenhuma animação.

- O que você quer Rebeca? – disse Harry.

- Oi pra você também Harry. – disse Rebeca. – Demitri, aquele imprestável, pediu para que lhes dissesse que vocês não iram fazer os interrogatórios na universidade, mas sim vão ser chamadas as pessoas mais próximas das vitimas para depor.

- Eles vão depor aonde? Aqui não é uma base secreta? – perguntou Hermione.

- Você está certa, eles iram depor na delegacia aqui perto, vocês iram lá.

- Ok! Quem será chamado para depor?

- Apenas algumas pessoas, os professores e funcionários da universidade que tinham contato com as vitimas, a colega de quarto, e alguns amigos da Sthefany.

- Só isso? – pergunta Harry ironicamente.

- Já falei o que tinha que falar, então já vou indo! Tchau.

- Ainda não foi? – pergunta Harry.

- Você é muito meigo sabia? Tchau _Hermione. _

- Tchau.

***************

- E então Srta. Garner? Qual é a sua ligação com a vitima? – Perguntou Harry a uma garota morena, de 1, 63 de altura. Harry e Hermione já haviam ido para a delegacia, e estavam começando os interrogatórios.

- Eu dividia o quarto com ela. – ela falou seriamente.

- Vocês eram amigas? – perguntou Hermione.

- Mais ou menos, pra falar a verdade eu não gostava muito dela, mais não tinha nada contra.

- Ok, você notou alguma diferente nela nos últimos dias? – perguntou Harry.

- Não, ela estava normal, como sempre.

- E como ela é sempre? – pergunta Hermione

- Ela estuda, tira notas boas, vive trocando de namorados, mas também só namora os populares, é amiga das populares.

- Ela ia muito à biblioteca? – pergunta Hermione.

- Ia, ela é daquele tipo raro, estudiosa e popular.

- Obrigada. Pode ir. – disse Hermione.

***************

- Então Srta. Johnson, vocês eram amigas? – perguntou Harry.

- Éramos, ela era a minha melhor amiga. – diz a loira.

- Ela tinha muitos inimigos? - perguntou Harry.

- Não... Claro que não, todos a amavam.

- Você a notou diferente nos últimos dias? – perguntou Hermione.

- Não, quer dizer no dia em que a bibliotecária foi morta ela ficou muito abalada, não falou com ninguém, e no dia seguinte foi encontrada morta. – ela começou a chorar – Eu não sei como alguém pode fazer isso com outra pessoa.

- Calma Sr. Johnson. – Hermione a guia até a saída – Lamentamos a morte de sua amiga.

****************

- Sr. Mayer, o Sr. É o porteiro da universidade certo? – pergunta Hermione.

- Certo.

- O Sr. não notou a entrada de alguém estranho na universidade, nos dias das mortes? – pergunta Harry.

- Não, é muita gente que entra e sai, e tem poucos funcionários, pra dar conta daquela gurizada jovem todo.

- Não tem câmaras de segurança?

- Ter tem, mais não é em todos os lugares, na biblioteca, nos quartos, na maioria dos corredores não tem. Só á câmeras onde tem algo de valor, como na diretoria, na salas de aula que tem material caro.

- Ok, obrigado, pode ir.

*******

- O Sr. é prof. de? – pergunta Hermione.

- De biologia. Eu dava aula para a Sthefany, e ia muito a biblioteca, estou abalado com as duas mortes. É realmente muito triste. – ele lamenta.

- Como era o desempenho escolar de Sthefany? – pergunta Harry.

- Ela era uma ótima aluna.

- Você conversava com Rose, a bibliotecária? – pergunta Harry.

- Sim, ela era muito simpática, não vejo motivos para alguém querer matá-la.

- Obrigada, pode ir. – disse Hermione.

****************

Eles interrogaram mais alguns adolescentes, professores e funcionários e todos diziam a mesma coisa. Que Sthefany era estudiosa e popular e que Rose era muito simpática.

Depois de passarem uma tarde toda interrogando, definitivamente Harry e Hermione estavam exaustos.

- Ok, todos disseram praticamente a mesma coisa. - disse Harry bufando.

- É...Harry?

- Potter pra você querida.

- _Potter,_ o computador da biblioteca, ainda esta na universidade?

- Está.

- E alguém mexeu nele?

- Não, tudo na biblioteca está interditado... Mas é claro. Vamos pra lá agora mesmo. – Harry bota a sua jaqueta.

- Não acredito que vocês não tinham pensado nisso antes. – ela ri, e bota o seu sobretudo.

- Era muito obvio. – ela ri mais ainda.

- Sei.

- Vou falar com Jasom. Precisamos ir à universidade.

- Pelo menos ficará comprovado as nossas suspeitas de que a estudante foi morta por causa de alguma coisa que viu na biblioteca.

- Você é demais. – ele deu um Beijo na bochecha dela. Ela cora. "_Nossa que cara louco, me xinga, depois me beija, suas mudanças de humor vão acabar me matando_" Ela pensa.

- Vamos – ele falou. Ela acabou de botar o seu sobretudo e fechou a porta.

Continua...

N/A:Oi! Espero que tenham gostado! Sei que demorei para att, mais a culpa é de vocês, leitores que nunca comentam.

Violett M : Obrigada por deixar review amore! Foi por causa da sua review que postei o !

Deixem reviews, para ter o próximo cap.!!!!!

Beijinhos!!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

**- **_**Você é demais. – ele deu um Beijo na bochecha dela. Ela cora. "Nossa que cara louco, me xinga, depois me beija, suas mudanças de humor vão acabar me matando" Ela pensa. **_

_**- Vamos – ele falou. Ela acabou de botar o seu sobretudo e fechou a porta.**_

************

Em menos de trinta minutos eles já estavam na universidade.

Foram para a biblioteca, que estava interditada desde o assassinato.

Passaram pelas faixas amarelas e foram em direção ao computador da biblioteca.

Hermione o ligou, procurou o programa onde estava a lista das pessoas que pegaram ou devolveram livros no dia do assassinato da bibliotecária.

Hermione logo achou a lista com os nomes das pessoas que freqüentaram a biblioteca naquele dia.

- A que horas Rose morreu? – perguntou Hermione, olhando atentamente a lista que aparecera.

- Ela foi encontrada morta ás 13h15min, deve ter sido assassinada por volta das 12h55min. – ele responde também atento a tal lista.

- Como é que ninguém estava aqui, para ajudá-la? – Ela pergunta indignada.

- Estavam em horário de almoço, a biblioteca fecha das 12h00min ás 13h00min para o horário de almoço dos funcionários. Rose ficou pois queria se adiantar no trabalho. – ele responde – Pare...Este não é o nome de Sthefany?

- É sim. Veio devolver um livro de física, por volta das 12h30min, no horário de almoço.

- Parece que a estudante estava com pressa de devolver o livro, e como Rose estava aqui, não quis esperar até a biblioteca reabrir. Deviam ser conhecidas, então Rose deixou Sthefany entrar e devolver o livro... – supõe Harry.

- Provavelmente Sthefany precisava pegar outro livro. Enquanto procurava o livro que queria, presencio ou escutou o assassinato de Rose. Ficou em pânico e saiu de lá correndo, o assassino a viu, e antes que ela contasse a policia o que viu, o assassino a matou á noite, enquanto dormia. – Hermione disse, seguindo a mesma linha de raciocínio de Harry.

- Exato! – Ele disse copiando as informações do software para um pen drive.

***********

- Bom... tudo indica que foi isso mesmo que aconteceu com Rose e a Sthefany, agora só falta saber quem é o serial killer. – Hermione disse ironicamente a Harry, enquanto este dirigia de volta ao departamento.

- Só isso, mais nada. – ele disse, dando um sorriso irônico.

- temos muito trabalho pela frente Potter, ainda hoje podemos continuar a coletar informações, dos parentes ou conhecidos mais próximos das vitimas. – ela disse, quando chegaram ao departamento.

- Eu posso dar uma "visita" ao marido de Rose, e você pode ir ao serviço de Elisa ver se encontra alguma pista. – Harry fala, entrando junto de Hermione ao elevador que os leva a sede do departamento.

- Ok, á que horas mais ou menos vamos?

- Você eu não sei, mas eu vou depois do almoço, e você vai almoçar comigo. – ele fala casualmente.

- Está me convidando para almoçar Potter? – ela pergunta surpresa, dando um leve sorriso de canto.

- É você que está dizendo, não eu! – ele sorri. Estavam cada vez mais próximos, se fitavam intensamente, quando a boca de Harry praticamente roçava a de Hermione o elevador se abriu.

Algumas pessoas olhavam curiosas para o casal. Harry e Hermione ficaram frustrados e envergonhados. Saíram do elevador depressa, e agiram como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Bem vamos almoçar? – pergunta Harry, tentando amenizar o clima.

- Vamos. – ela disse um pouco ruborizada.

***********

- Então você é de onde, exatamente? – pergunta Harry, tentando puxar assunto, enquanto almoçavam.

- Nasci em Chicago, mas me mudei ainda pequena para New York. E você?

- Sou de Londres mesmo, nasci e me criei aqui. Morei apenas durante três anos em paris.

- Hum, sempre quis conhecer Paris, minha irmã morou por lá durante um ano e meio, para fazer um curso.

- Você tem quantos irmãos?

- Só uma, o nome dela é Megan.

- Como é a sua família?

- O meu pai morreu quando eu ainda era pequena, e a minha mãe morreu á cinco anos atrás. Minha irmã é minha única família. – ela disse um pouco abalada.

- Eu não tenho irmãos e os meus pais morreram quando eu ainda era um bebe. Fui criado pelos meus tios.

- Então somos dois órfãos de pai e mãe. – ela fala suspirando.

- É...Agora só falta a gente se abraçar e chorar no ombro um do outro. – ele fala em tom de brincadeira, fazendo Hermione sorrir.

- Já está na hora, vamos? – Ele disse colocando o dinheiro sobre a mesa.

- Quanto deu? – ela disse, pegando sua bolsa.

- Não interessa, eu pago a conta.

- Não, eu vou pagar a metade. – ela estava decidida.

- Eu que te trouxe até aqui, então EU pago a conta. – ele disse um pouco irritado e surpreso.

- Isso é um encontro?

- Não...mas e-eu...

- Foi o que eu imaginei. – ela disse pondo um ponto final a discussão, deixou a sua parte da conta, pegou o seu casaco, e saiu.

Harry estava perplexo.

"_Nossa que garota difícil, geralmente é uma briga por quem PAGA a conta, não por quem NÃO paga a conta. E o mais estranho é que ela acabou de me deixar sem palavras NINGUÈM me deixa sem palavras..."_

- Potter! Você não vem? – gritou Hermione, _acordando_ Harry de seus devaneios.

- Já vou! – ele fala impaciente.

************

Hermione ficou alguns segundos olhando o letreiro da loja. _RONNAN'S sinta-se bela._ Essa era a loja em que Elisa Sheldon trabalhava.

Ela respirou fundo e entrou na loja. Havia poucas pessoas no local, logo uma mulher ruiva veio até ela.

- Posso ajudá-la?

- Aqui é a loja em que Elisa Sheldom trabalhava? – Hermione falou, mostrando seu distintivo.

- S-sim, a polícia já veio aqui. – a ruiva fala um pouco nervosa.

- Eu sei, mais _eu _não vim. – Hermione da um sorriso de canto – Preciso fazer algumas perguntas para vocês. Qual é o seu nome?

- Rachel Masom.

- Quem mais trabalha aqui?

- Mary, Kate, Stevem e Viviam.

- Hum. Você e Kate eram amigas de Elisa, estou certa? Vi nas fichas.

- Está.

- Quero falar com você e com Kate.

- Agora não dá, estamos em trabalho. – Rachel se sentiu um pouco incomodada.

- Será rápido.

- Ok. – ela fala indo chamar Kate. Hermione vai até elas.

- Olá. – falou Hermione para Kate.

- Olá.

- Vou ser direta, não pretendo ocupar muito o tempo de vocês. Vocês notaram alguma coisa estranha em Elisa, antes do assassinato? – ela pergunta seriamente.

- Não

- Sim

Rachel e Kate, falaram juntas.

- Sim ou não?

- Ela estava um pouco diferente sim, mais era para melhor, ela estava com uma alto-estima mais alta ultimamente. – falou Kate.

- É, ela também tava meia estranha ultimamente, tipo, namorando. – falou Rachel.

- Por que namorar seria estranho? – pergunta Hermione.

- È que ela nunca dizia quem era o tal cara misterioso e olha que eles estavam juntos quatro meses...

-Pensamos até que era casado.

- Hum... Então ela namorou durante quatro meses com um homem misterioso, isso pode ajudar... Ela tinha algum tipo de inimigos?

- Não que eu saiba, ela era uma ótima pessoa, todos a amavam. Foi muito triste saber da sua morte. – disse Rachel um pouco abatida.

- Eu lamento a morte da sua amiga.

- O homem com quem Elisa saía é casado mesmo? – Hermione pergunta, depois de ficarem alguns minutos em silêncio.

- Não sabemos. Nem a Rose que era super próxima dela sabia. – responde Kate.

- Rose de que? – perguntou curiosa.

- Rose di Calafiori.

Hermione ficou perplexa. Por essa ela não esperava, ela realmente não esperava. Ela ficou sem ação por alguns minutos.

- Vocês falaram para a polícia isso? – perguntou Hermione, ainda um pouco aturdida.

- Não, eles não perguntaram e não achamos importante.

Hermione ficou em silêncio.

- Por que o silêncio? Aconteceu alguma coisa com a Rose? – Perguntou Rachel.

- Rose foi morta enforcada na biblioteca em que trabalhava. Possivelmente quem matou Elisa, matou Rose. – Ela responde rapidamente, sem demonstrar emoções.

As duas ficaram pasmas. Kate começou a chorar e Rachel não sabia o que pensar.

- Quem matou elas foi realmente um serial killer? – perguntou Kate, entre soluços, depois de alguns minutos e vários copos de água.

-Eu achava que sim, mas agora não sei de mais nada. – Hermione falou com pesar.

********

Hermione andou até a praça que havia ali perto, ela combinara com Harry de se encontrarem ali. Depois da conversa que tivera com as amigas de Elisa, sentiu-se um pouco frustrada, suspeitava de que talvez não fosse um serial killer.

Hermione fechou os olhos por um momento e quando os abriu viu o moreno ao seu lado.

- Oi – ela diz dando um breve sorriso. –Como foi lá?

- Um pouco triste, mas ele não disse nada que já não sabíamos. E você?

- Ela tinha um namorado misterioso...

- Misterioso. – ele começou a rir. – deve ser casado.

- E Rose de Calafiori era sua amiga. – ele fica calado por um tempo.

- Elas tinham uma ligação, pode não ser um serial killer.

- Imaginei a mesma coisa.

- Isso é mais difícil do que eu imaginava. – ele suspira, se levanta.

- Aonde você... – não deu tempo para ela terminar a frase, ele já tinha ido. – vai.

"_Que cretino me deixou falando sozinha..." _pensa.

Depois de alguns minutos, Hermione vê Harry vindo ao seu encontro com algo nas mãos.

- Para você. – ele dá um sorvete de chocolate com amora. – Estava te devendo um.

- Obrigada! – ela sorri. – Como acertou o sabor? É o meu preferido.

- Você derramou sorvete em mim lembra? Não da pra esquecer nem o sabor. – ele fala tomando o seu – Só você mesmo pra tomar sorvete no inverno. – ele fez uma careta, ela riu.

- Tomo sorvete em qualquer época do ano, é a minha perdição. – ela falou. –Sabe você não é tão chato assim.

- Não vai se acostumado não.

- Eu disse_ tão, _você continua sendo chato.

- Ata obrigada.

Ambos caem na gargalhada. Talvez não fosse tão difícil assim conviver um com o outro.

Continua...

N/A: Demorei um pouco pra postar, mas a culpa é de vc leitor q nunca comenta.

DEIXEM REVIEWS!

Violett M: Foi por causa da sua review q postei o cap6!

Acho q é a partir do oitavo capitulo é que eles vão ficar mais próximos msm. Espero q vc tenha gostado, capitulo dedicado a vc ( única leitora q comenta).

Beijinhos!

Bye!


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

**Revelações, Desejo e Paixões.**

Se passaram quatro dias, Harry e Hermione continuavam com as investigações, mas não houve nenhuma grande descoberta.

- Droga! 4 dias se passaram e continua tudo na mesma! – Harry disse batendo com o punho na mesa.

"_Nossa eu não entendo! Todos os casos que pego resolvo rápido e eficientemente. Por que este que é tão importante para mim está sendo diferente?!"_ ele pensa frustrado consigo mesmo.

- Calma Potter! Tudo ao seu tempo. – falou Hermione calmamente mexendo em alguns papeis.

- Como você pode ser tão calma? Pessoas estão correndo perigo com um assassino sangue frio á solta, e você aí calmamente mexendo em uns papeizinhos de nada. – ele fala um pouco mais alto do que deveria.

- Não fale com esse tom comigo _Potter_! Sabe o que eu realmente acho? Que você está tão interessado assim por causa de Louis. – ela fala indo até a mesa dele e olhando diretamente nos olhos verdes do moreno.

- Não sei do que está falando. – ele desvia o olhar.

- Não minta para mim! – ela se senta na cadeira em frente a Harry, sempre tentando manter o contado visual. – Eu sou uma investigadora Potter, você acha que não percebi como você fica quando fala nela? Quando _olha_ ela?... Me diga Potter, vocês tinham um caso?

- Não! – seus olhos o denunciaram, estava mentindo.

- Está mentindo! – ela quase grita, sai da cadeira e fica em pé. – Por que não me diz a verdade? – ela começa a rondá-lo. – Vocês tinham um caso, ela descobriu sobre os assassinatos e você não teve alternativa á não ser matá-la.

- O que você está insinuando Granger?

- Não finja que não ouviu.

- Pare com isso Granger! – ele se levantou. Hermione tentou recuar, mas ele á segurou pelo braço. – Eu nunca faria uma coisa dessas! Eu á AMO e não sou o culpado pelos assassinatos. Não sei como pôde pensar uma coisa dessas de mim!

- Então você confirma que tiveram um caso?! – ela falou manipuladoramente, mas assustada com a reação do moreno, ele a olhava como se fosse fuzilá-la.

- Sim tivemos um caso se é isso que quer saber. No começo era só sexo, mas depois nossos sentimentos mudaram, iríamos assumir o romance no dia que ela foi atacada. – ele solta o braço dela.

- Eu... Eu lamento... – ela não sabe o que falar ficara desconcertada com as suas próprias ações. – se tem alguma coisa que eu possa fazer...

- Você já fez demais. – Ele pegou o seu casaco e saiu da sala.

Hermione segurou o braço dolorido, se sentou na cadeira, bufou frustrada.

"_O que você fez Hermione?! Como pôde pensar que ele faria uma coisa dessas com a mulher que ama?! Como pude falar aquilo para ele, agora ele deve estar furioso comigo e com razão. Aff! Eu tenho que pelo menos pedir desculpas, sei quando estou errada, mas o problema é que nunca estou errada."_

Harry não volta para o trabalho durante o resto do dia.

--*-*--*-*--*-*--

Hermione chegou em casa com uma sacola nas mãos. Comeu o último pedaço de pizza que havia na geladeira. Tomou um banho e ficou olhando para o teto, pensando no que iria fazer. Pegou o telefone e discou para a sua irmã.

_Alô_

Oi Meg, é a Mi.

_Até que enfim me ligou, pensei que a senhorita tinha esquecido que tem uma irmã._

Ha ha engraçadinha! Por que você não me ligou?

_Porque a ligação é cara, então eu muito esperta espero __você__ me ligar_

Nossa! Como eu tenho uma irmã esperta!OMG quero ser como você quando crescer. – fala ironicamente.

_Eu sei! fazer o que se sou mais esperta do que você. Mas mudando de assunto, por que me ligou? Pra dar oi é que não foi._

Eu só liguei porque estou com saudades da minha irmã preferida, mas já...

_Claro que sou a preferida, sou a única! Mas agora desabafa logo!_

Ok! Mas não me interrompa... – Hermione relata a sua _conversa _que teve com Harry e que o moreno não voltara para terminar o expediente.

_Eu não acredito que você fez isso... _

Eu sei eu sei, fui uma idiota! Mas me diz, o que você acha que devo fazer?

_Pede desculpas a ele, é obvio._

É... Eu pensei nisso, amanhã eu peço...

_Pra que esperar até amanhã? Fala com ele agora, você sabe onde ele mora_?

Saber eu sei, mas sei lá, não é muito tarde?

_Que horas são aí?_

23h00min

_Não! Melhor do que esperar até amanhã. Agora se arruma e vai._

Ta! Beijos

_Beijinhos, tchau!_

Tchau!

Ela desliga o telefone e vai trocar de roupa.

Mas fica horas tentando escolher com que roupa ia. Primeiro colocou um vestido, mas estava muito; depois uma blusa de lã branca, mas esta não lhe agradou; uma saia preta com uma blusa verde musgo, mas não gostou também; acabou vestindo uma saia preta, uma blusa lilás, um sobretudo preto e botas de cano longo pretas.

"_Nossa, tanto drama pra escolher uma roupa! Se até fosse algo muito importante, mas não, vou pedir desculpas pela primeira vez da minha vida, grande feito Granger. Espera não é pela primeira vez, você já pediu desculpas para ele quando derramou sorvete nele, olha pedi desculpas e nem percebi."_

Hermione pegou a sua bolsa e saiu.

A casa de Harry era perto dali, mas como era tarde ela chamou um taxi.

"_Que falta faz um carro nessas horas! O meu ficou em N.Y com a minha irmã chata, espero que quando eu voltar ele ainda esteja inteiro." _Pensou enquanto entrou no táxi.

*--*--*--*

Ela ficou olhando a porta, pensando se tocaria a campainha ou sairia correndo.

"_Vamos Hermione, pedir desculpas não deve ser tão difícil assim!"_

Ela respirou fundo e tocou a campainha.

Espera alguns segundos e um moreno um tanto irritado abriu a porta.

-Você? – ele falou um pouco surpreso.

- Eu... Estou atrapalhando?

- Não. O que você quer?

- Eu... Eu quero... Não vai me convidar para entrar? – ela perguntou, já que ele ficava apenas encarando-a.

- Claro... Entre. – ele abre espaço para ela passar. – Fique a vontade, quer alguma bebida?

- Não obrigada! – ela tirou o sobretudo, e botou a sua bolsa no lado.

Vendo-a tirar o sobretudo Harry sentiu um calafrio, não soube porque.

- Sente-se!

- Prefiro ficar em pé.

- Como preferir. – ele pegou um copo de vodca para si e sentou-se na poltrona. – O que você quer me dizer?

- Eu... – Ela se sentou no sofá. – Eu queria pedir desculpas, pelo que falei hoje cedo. – disse rapidamente.

Harry a olhou boquiaberto, estava sem ação.

- Então, não vai falar nada? – disse Hermione nervosa.

- Hum... Deixa eu vê se entendi... Você veio até a minha casa só para se desculpar?

- Não ta vendo? É meio obvio.

- No meio da noite?

- É.

Ele não se controlou e começou a rir descaradamente. Hermione o olhou assustada, de todas as reações que ela imaginou que o moreno tivesse, esta não era uma delas.

- Por que está rindo? – perguntou sem entender.

- É... Que é meio difícil... De acreditar... Você me pedindo desculpas. – ele disse em meio á gargalhadas.

- Isso não tem graça. – Falou pondo-se em pé, pegou a sua bolsa e quanto estava quase saindo Harry a segurou pelo braço.

- Espere... – disse ele – esqueceu o seu casaco.

Ele lhe entregou o sobretudo, ela o pegou abruptamente.

- Hum... Hermione, por que veio em pedir desculpas a essa hora? – ele perguntou mais seriamente, fazendo-a dar meia volta e voltar até o meio da sala.

- Eu... Não iria conseguir dormir sem antes me desculpar com você. Desculpe-me se estou te incomodando, já vou me retirar.

- Não... Você não está incomodando. – ele disse rapidamente, antes que ela saísse.

- Então você aceita as minhas desculpas? – ela disse receosa.

-Isso é uma brincadeira não é?

- Não. Eu estou falando sério, me desculpe?

- Eu... Não sei. – ele disse meio transtornado, foi até a adega, pegou vodca e encheu dois copos. - Você quer? – ele perguntou, lhe estendendo um copo.

- Não bebo!

- Tudo bem. – ele colocou o copo em cima da mesa.

- Eu... Não devia ter falado aquilo, é que eu só queria saber se vocês tiveram um romance, e como você não me diz nada, acabei por falar aquilo. – ela disse desconcertada.

- Eu a amava, quer dizer eu a amo... – ele se sentou no sofá com o copo nas mãos, estava totalmente perdido nas próprias palavras e ações. – Ela está morrendo... e eu não posso fazer nada!

Ele a olhou totalmente desolado. Ficaram quietos por alguns minutos.

- A única coisa que posso fazer é encontrar quem fez isso com ela. – ele disse com raiva, quebrando o silêncio – MAS NEM ISSO EU CONGIGO FAZER! – ele apertou com tanta raiva o copo, que este acabou quebrando e suas mão ficou ensangüentada.

- Oh Harry! – Hermione vai até ele, segura a sua mão. – Onde tem ataduras? Ou kit de primeiros socorros, qualquer coisa.

- Não precisa nada! – ele disse, mas ao ver a cara que a morena fez. – No armário do banheiro do quarto.

- Onde fica o quarto?

- Primeira à direita.

Hermione vai até o quarto do moreno, a cama estava desarrumada, mas o resto impecável. Harry era muito organizado.

Ela foi até o banheiro, pegou o kit primeiros socorros, e voltou para a sala.

- Achou? – ele perguntou vendo-a chegar.

- Sim, foi fácil! – ela se ajoelhou, segurou a mão do moreno e a limpou e enfaixou do jeito que pôde.

- Obrigado... – ele disse, fitando-a intensamente. Ela continuava segurando a mão dele.

- Pelo que? – ela pergunta, com o coração batendo fortemente, pois estavam muito próximos.

- Por estar aqui... – ele praticamente sussurrou.

- É o mínimo que posso fazer... Fui eu que te fiz ficar assim. – ela disse fracamente.

Ela desviou o olhar, ele levantou delicadamente o seu queixo, fazendo-a olhar em seus olhos novamente.

- Você é linda. – ele continuou a fitá-la intensamente, Hermione ficou desconcertada com elogio.

- E-Eu... – ela não sabia o que eu falar, nem ao menos conseguia falar.

- Você...?

- Não sei o que eu falar. – sussurrou.

- Então não fale... – ele mordiscou o lóbulo da orelha da morena, que estremeceu. – Apenas sinta...

Harry beijou delicadamente e sensualmente o colo de Hermione. Ele se colocou em cima dela, explorando com os lábios a face da morena.

Ele beijou o lábio inferior dela, logo se beijaram apaixonadamente, suas línguas exploravam cada canto da boca do outro.

Hermione o enlaçou pelo pescoço, aprofundando ainda mais o beijo. Ele a enlaçou pela cintura. Tiveram que parar o extenso e apaixonado beijo, para recuperarem o ar estavam ofegantes.

Ele botou para trás uma mexa do cabelo de Hermione que lhe caia sobre a face. Eles se fitavam intensamente.

- Isso não é certo... – ela disse ainda ofegante.

- Eu sei... – ele beijou o queixo da morena, depois o colo, e captou os lábios da morena novamente.

Em questão de segundos, Hermione já havia tirado as botas. Harry a pegou desajeitadamente no colo, sem parar de beijá-la, a levou até o seu quarto.

Harry "jogou" Hermione em sua cama, tirou a sua camisa, e continuou da parte de onde tinha parado.

Eles se beijavam ferozmente, Hermione tirou a sua blusa, deixando o moreno mais excitado ainda.

Quando ele abria o zíper de sua calça, o telefone tocou.

- Merda... – murmurou, fechou o zíper e foi atender ao telefone.

Hermione pegou sua blusa que estava no chão e a vestiu, foi ao banheiro, viu sua imagem refletida no espelho, seu cabelo estava uma desordem e seu batom completamente borrado, estava um desastre.

"_OMG! Eu não acredito que acabei de fazer isso, eu quase transei com o meu colega de trabalho! E agora como irei olhar pra cara dele?"_ pensa enquanto ajeita o cabelo, e tira o batom. _"Nossa! Eu nunca me senti tão atraída por homem como me sinto por ele, desde o momento que o vi... Será que eu o amo?... NÃO claro que não! Só estou atraída por ele, nem ao menos é paixão só atração!"_

Ela lavou o rosto e saiu do banheiro.

Encontrou Harry sentado na cama, com o telefone caindo de sua mão, estava imóvel, olhando para um ponto fixo.

- Harry? Está tudo bem?

Ele olhou para ela, se levantou, colocou o telefone de lado, e olhou firmemente para ela.

- Louis acordou... E quer me ver.

Hermione ficou perplexa, precisou de alguns minutos até processar a informação.

Quando Hermione percebeu, Harry já estava completamente vestido e procurando a sua carteira.

- Aonde você vai? – perguntou mesmo sabendo a resposta.

- Vou para a clínica, ver Louis.

- Eu vou com você.

Hermione foi até a sala, pegou sua bolsa e seu sobretudo.

- Vamos? – perguntou Harry acabando de por o seu cinto.

Ela acenou que sim com a cabeça, e ambos foram até a garagem do condomínio, para Harry pegar o seu carro (N/A: Não gostei da frase xD).

Harry dirigia para a clinica muito nervoso e apreensivo. Hermione percebendo o estado dele, perguntou:

- Você quer que eu dirija? Está muito nervoso.

- Ninguém dirige o meu carro, a não ser eu. – disse com um pouco de frieza.

- Ok! Eu só queria ajudar, não precisa ser tão grosso. – ela falou com um pouco de raiva, ficara ressentida.

- Não sou grosso. Você que fez uma pergunta impertinente, como se eu não soubesse dirigir. – defende-se

- Você está nervoso pode muito bem provocar um acidente com o carro. E definitivamente eu não quero morrer por sua causa e principalmente com _você_. – replica a morena.

- Uh, pegou pesado! – disse ele rindo por um momento, mas depois ficou quieto.

* * *

Quando chegaram á clinica, o Dr. Hanks foi ao encontro dos dois.

- Como está a Louis? – perguntou Harry imediatamente.

- Ela abriu os olhos, saiu do coma, mas está muito mal.

- Como assim muito mal? Se ela saiu do coma deveria estar melhor não é?

- Deveria, mas não está. As vezes as pessoas acordam do coma, mas morrem logo em seguida. – falou tristemente.

- Você esta dizendo que ela pode morrer? – perguntou Hermione.

- Não sei. Espero sinceramente que não.

- Ela disse que queria me ver? O que ela falou quando acordou? – perguntou Harry.

- Ela não falou muita coisa Potter. Só sussurrou o seu nome e falou alguma coisa sobre pen drive, não sei direito. Ela está meio que delirando, pedi para que te chamasse, pois ela sussurra o seu nome freqüentemente.

- Ok! Posso ir vê-la?

- Claro! – disse o Dr. Saindo.

Harry se vira para Hermione.

- Você fica aqui, pode ser?

- Tudo bem, vai lá! – Hermione disse se sentando em uma das poltronas que havia ali.

Harry vai apressadamente até o quarto de Louis. Quando a vê deitada ainda imóvel, fica com um aperto no coração. Ele queria tira-la dali, daquele estado, mas nada podia fazer, e era isso que tanto o frustrava.

Ele aproxima-se dela, pega uma de suas mãos e começa a acariciá-la.

- Olá Louis! – ele falou na esperança de que ela abrisse os olhos e para sua surpresa ela abriu.

- Oh meu amor! Como você está? – Harry perguntou muito emocionado. Ela não respondeu apenas deu um fraco sorriso.

- Ha-Harry? – disse fracamente.

- Sim sou eu. Me diga quem fez isso com você! – ele pediu, acariciou a face dela.

- E-eu t-te a-a-amo. – ela precisava falar aquilo. Harry deixou que uma lágrima caísse.

- Eu te também te amo! – ele beijou delicadamente e amorosamente a testa de Louis. – Agora me diga, quem fez isso com você?

- P-pen dri-drive...

- Sim um pen drive, o que é que tem?

- Fran-frança... P-Pa-Paris...

- Ok, em Paris, mas me diga o nome do desgraçado que fez isso com você. – ele pedi.

- F-foi o...

Ela não conseguia falar mais nada, mal conseguia respirar, estava no seu fim. E Louis sabia disso, só ficara triste por não ter forças de falar o nome de seu assassino. Ela tocou pela última vez a face de Harry e se deixou levar pelos fantasmas da morte.

- Louis? Louis... Não!Médico, eu preciso de algum médico! – ele berrou desesperadamente, enfermeiros e o Dr. Hanks vieram socorrê-la.

Eles fizeram de tudo para reanimá-la, mas nada adiantava, Louis estava morta.

- Eu lamento. – falou o Dr. Hanks tristemente para Harry.

* * *

Hermione estava com uma revista nas mãos quando viu os médicos correndo para o quarto de Louis, ficou desesperada o que será que acontecera?

Quando viu Harry vindo totalmente abalado em sua direção, segurou o choro, suas suspeitas se confirmaram.

- O que houve? Eu vi os médicos correndo para lá. Louis está bem? – Hermione perguntou, mesmo sabendo a resposta.

Harry não falou nada, apenas se deixou ser abraçado por Hermione. Deixou algumas lágrimas caírem. Hermione também chorava.

- Eu lamento. – ela falou.

Ficaram alguns minutos apenas abraçados. Hermione tentava consolar Harry.

Ele secou suas lágrimas, se colocou em pé, e seguiu em frente.

Hermione seguiu Harry, e perguntou:

- Para onde está indo?

Ele parou e se virou para Hermione.

- Para Paris e você irá junto comigo! – ele falou dando um leve sorriso.

- O QUÊ?

Continua...

N/A: Me desculpem a demora, que não foi pouca eu sei. Mas é que eu me desanimei com essa fic, além de não ter quase nenhum coment, não consegui começar a escrever esse cap (a minha mente pequena travou).

Espero que vocês tenham gostado desse capitulo e que a demora valeu a pena. Gente a relação H/H começou a esquentar, teve o primeiro beijo deles (e que primeiro beijo!), e teve grandes revelações.

Aguardem que tem muito mais pela frente, no meu ver e se eu conseguir escrever como imagino, a partir de agora a fic começa a melhorar.

Não prometo quando postarei o próximo capitulo, mas vou tentar não demorar tanto, quanto eu demorei neste. Mas prometo uma coisa: QUANTAS MAIS REVIEWS MAIS RAPIDO A ATT!

Violett M : Obrigada por continuar comentando amore! Suas reviews me incentivam! A relação deles começou a esquentar, espero que você tenha gostado!

E eu sei que tem muitas pessoas que não tem conta no FF, e acabam não deixando reviews. Eu já fui uma delas, fiquei quase um ano lendo fics sem deixar reviews, pois não tinha conta. BeijOOs!

Capitulo não betado, a minha beta ainda não betou na verdade ela nem recebeu o cap, depois eu postarei o betado.

Beijinhos a todos!


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Atração

_- Para onde está indo? _

_Ele parou e se virou para Hermione. _

_- Para Paris e você irá junto comigo! – ele falou dando um leve sorriso. _

_- O QUÊ? _

- Isso mesmo que você escutou. – falou em um momento de euforia.

- Você está louco?! Não podemos ir para Paris assim de repente, e pra que você quer ir para Paris? – ela perguntou desesperada, o moreno a sua frente só podia estar louco.

- Foi uma das últimas palavras de Louis, ela falou em pen drive e França, Paris. – ele falou pesadamente, e se recuperando de seu breve momento de euforia.

– Mas infelizmente não teve tempo de dizer quem a matou.

- Uhum. Ela nos deixou dicas antes de partir. – falou Hermione, entendendo a ânsia do moreno, ele queria ir atrás de informações, descobrir de uma vez por todas quem é o assassino. – Entendo a sua excitação de ir para Paris, mas primeiro precisamos nos preparar. Temos que falar com Jasom, nos organizarmos, e ainda tem o enterro de Louis.

- Você tem razão. – ele fala suspirando, e se lembrando do enterro de Louis. – Eu me alterei.

- Um pouco. – fala, sorrindo de lado.

– Vamos, temos que comunicar ao Jasom e sua família sobre o... acontecido. – ele disse com tristeza.

- Se você quiser eu cuido disso, vá para casa tentar descansar.

- Obrigada Hermione. – ele á abraça. – Se você não estivesse aqui, não sei o que seria de mim.

- Não é pra tanto Harry, agora vá para casa tomar um banho e tentar dormir um pouco.

- Vai ser difícil dormir, mas quanto ao banho é o que mais preciso. – ele fala se distanciando de Hermione.

Quando já estava quase fora do alcance das vistas da morena, ele acena um tchauzinho, ela retribui o aceno.

Hermione dá um longo suspiro, foi ao encontro do Dr. Hanks para afirmar que ela informaria á família da vítima sobre o acontecido.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

- Estamos aqui reunidos, para prestarmos nossas últimas homenagens á Louis Áquila, mulher determinada, inteligente, filha amada e querida...

As palavras do padre se espalhavam pelo cemitério, um silêncio mórbido invadia o local. Ninguém falava, alguns choravam, outros nada demonstravam. Havia poucas pessoas, apenas os familiares e amigos próximos. Fizeram de tudo para esconder da impressa que a única sobrevivente do assassino cruel que causava medo por toda Londres acabara de morrer, e por sorte conseguiram, até agora.

Hermione ficou mais afastada, apenas observando e ouvindo as palavras do padre, sentia o vento gélido tocar-lhe a face.

O enterro já estava quase terminando e ela não vira Harry chegar, quando algumas pessoas estavam indo embora, ela o viu. Ele estava distante, encostado na única árvore que havia ali. Ela foi ao encontro dele, viu a face do moreno marcada de lágrimas já derramadas.

- Olá. – foi apenas o que disse, se postou no lado dele e ficou em silêncio. Não iria perguntar por que ele está tão longe de todos, já sabia a resposta, ele não agüentaria ficar tão perto e sabia disto.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

- Deixa-me ver se entendi, antes de morrer Louis comentou em Paris?! – Repetia Demitri para si mesmo.

Harry e Hermione estavam na sala de Jasom, comunicando para o chefe e para Demitri as últimas palavras de Louis, e que queriam ir para Paris, investigar o caso.

- Sim, por isso queremos ir para Paris. E quero pesquisem todos os lugares que Louis esteve antes do acidente. Vocês me disseram que ela ficou sumida por um tempo, se soubermos exatamente o local onde ela esteve já será uma ajuda. – falou Hermione.

- Você está certa Srta. Granger. – disse Jasom finalmente. – Darei suporte para vocês fazerem tudo que quiserem em relação ás investigações.

- Então me dê acesso aos bancos de dados dos hotéis de Paris. Quero ver se Louis esteve lá. – disse Harry prontamente.

- Como desejar Sr. Potter. Demitri de suporte a ele. Agora vão que quero ficar sozinho. – falou Jasom com tristeza em seu olhar, estava abatido com a morte da filha e o que mais queria era ficar sozinho.

Harry, Hermione e Demitri saem da sala do chefe.

- Venham comigo. – falou Demitri.

Ele os leva para uma sala com computadores de última geração.

- Olá Justin. – disse Demitri para um homem que estava escondido atrás de um dos computadores. Justin tem os cabelos negros e encaracolados, pele alvo, usa óculos e tem estatura mediana.

- Oi Demitri. E quem são esses? – ele disse ajeitando os óculos.

- Justin estes são Hermione Granger e Harry Potter, Harry e Hermione este é Justin Stefan. – Eles se cumprimentam. - Quero que dê á eles acesso ao banco de dados dos hotéis de Paris.

Justin dá um assobio e diz:

- Todos os hotéis de Paris... Acho melhor começarmos logo, caso contrario não sairemos daqui tão cedo. O que vocês querem exatamente?

Harry e Hermione se sentam ao lado dele.

- Vamos começar por partes... – Hermione começa a falar. - Pesquisaremos o registro de pessoas que se hospedaram no mês de Abril, pesquise pelo nome de Louis Áquila ou... Qual é mesmo o nome falso de Louis?

- Mary Jane McWood... – responde Harry. – Mas procure por Alice Benes.

- Por que Alice Benes? – ela perguntou curiosa.

- Era o nome falso dela, ninguém sabia só eu.

Eles ficam durante cinco horas procurando nos bancos de dados por Alice Benes. Até que finalmente acham uma Alice, com as características de Louis.

- Finalmente! – falou Justin estupefato. Todos comemoram.

- Tudo indica que é ela. – disse Hermione começando a ler novamente. – Alice Bones, 25 anos. Hospedada durante cinco dias no hotel de luxo Revolutions...

- Vamos avisar á Jason e preparar as malas para irmos á Paris, mas especificamente ao Revolutions– fala Harry.

*-*-*-*-*-*

Hermione saiu elegantemente do taxi. Pegou as suas malas e adentrou no terminal do aeroporto.

Sentou-se em um banco, e ficou a espera de Harry. Depois de alguns minutos o moreno chega acompanhado de Demitri.

- Olá Demitri, Harry. – falou Hermione.

- Olá Srta. Granger. - disse Demitri – Trouxe comigo as identidades e passaportes de vocês. Sei que é muito em cima da hora, mas foi o máximo que conseguimos fazer. Aliás tivemos menos de 24 horas para providenciar tudo.

- Tudo bem, sem problemas. – falou Harry e Hermione concorda.

- Hermione você se chamará Emma Watson casada com Jensen Watson, que será o Harry. Emma nasceu nos EUA, é designer de moda veio há trabalho para Londres, mas se apaixonou pela cidade e mora aqui há um ano e meio. Numa festa qualquer conheceu Jensen Watson, executivo, crescendo gradativamente na empresa em que trabalha. Ambos se apaixonam um pelo outro e em apenas seis meses de namoro seguido de noivado se casam. E nada melhor do passar a lua de mel em Paris, cidade do amor.

- Nossa que romântico, e de certo modo banal, até parece que a minha vida vai ser um dia assim. – falou Potter ceticamente. – E de onde você tirou executivo, crescendo na empresa que trabalha?

- Fique calado Potter. – censurou Demitri. – Você não ver Hermione reclamar.

- Está tudo ótimo. – falou Hermione. – Tirando a parte de ser casada com o Potter, claro. – completa debochadamente.

Ele apenas lhe lança um olhar de desprezo, enquanto Demitri ri.

Quando Harry estava abrindo a boca para retrucar a chamada para Paris foi anunciada.

- Agora vão. Boa viagem!

"_Como se fosse muito boa!"_ pensou Harry ironicamente.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Harry e Hermione se acomodaram no banco do avião, botaram o sinto como foi pedido.

Eles não trocaram uma única palavra enquanto viam para o avião. A situação de Harry e Hermione era estranha, nem eles mesmos sabiam o que sentiam um pelo outra. Numa hora discutiam, noutra se amavam. Tinha momentos que se entendiam sem nem ao menos pronunciar uma única palavra. E ainda tinha as birras de ficarem sem se falar. Tudo era um sentimento novo para os dois, eles se conheciam a tão pouco tempo, mas juntos tinham que carregar um fardo tão grande, que era de descobrir o assassino de tantas pessoas. E mesmo tendo se conhecido a tão pouco tempo, eles tremiam involuntariamente quando as suas peles se encostavam. E ainda tinha aquela noite que haviam se beijando loucamente, mas que ainda não tiveram coragem de comentar sobre a paixão que os consumiu, mas que teimavam em disfarçar. (N/A: Uma explicação para o comportamento deles.)

Quando o avião começou a decolar Hermione percebeu que Harry estremecera, e estava suando.

- Medo de altura? – perguntou Hermione.

- Não. – ele falou, mas percebendo que não foi convincente completou. - ... Não tenho medo altura, apenas não confio em aviões.

- O avião é o meio de transporte mais seguro, não precisa ficar com medo. – ela tenta falar seriamente, mas não se controla e ri.

- Eu já disse que **não** tenho medo de avião, apenas não o acho seguro o suficientemente. Você sabe quantos aviões já caíram? – falou um pouco irritado.

- Ok Potter. Não está mais aqui quem fa...

Hermione não chega a completar a frase, pois o avião começa a sofrer uma turbulência.

Ela agarra a mão de Harry e esconde o seu rosto no ombro do moreno. Ele começa a suar mais ainda e aperta fortemente a mão de Hermione.

- Seguro não?! – falou Harry assustado.

Não demora muito o avião volta ao seu 'estado normal'.

_- Senhores passageiros, fiquem calmos. Foi apenas uma turbulência passageira, nada de mais. Preço que nos perdoe pelo incomodo. Continue com os seus afazeres. E tenham uma boa viagem! _

Após escutar a voz da aeromoça Hermione e Harry se recuperam, mas continuam um pouco assustados e com as mãos dadas.

- O que você disse sobre o meio de transporte mais seguro? – perguntou o moreno levantando uma sobrancelha e fitando-a.

- Não enche Potter. – ela falou um pouco ofegante.

- Você disse que era _eu_ que tinha medo de avião, mas quando começou a turbulência foi _você_ quem se escondeu no meu ombro. – ele tentou se segurar, mas não conseguiu e acabou falando.

- Mais é _você_ que ainda segura a minha mão. – ela falou vingativa. – Seu medroso.

Mas em vez do moreno largar a mão dela, ele começa a 'brincar' com os seus dedos. Deixando a morena confusa.

- O que está fazendo? – fala sentindo arrepios, quando ele passo a mão pelo braço da garota até a sua nuca.

Ele sorri de lado, se aproxima do seu ouvido e sussurra:

- Apenas te surpreendendo. – ele se afasta e começa a gargalhar.

- Idiota. – é apenas o que ela fala.

- Você me chamou de medroso, apenas dei o troco. E admita que você gostou.

- Vá se danar.

Ele riu. Depois de um tempo ela pegou no sono, e sua cabeça caiu sobre o ombro de Harry. Ele apenas fica a admirando.

"_OH Meu deus! O que está acontecendo comigo?! Estou cada vez mais atraído por esta mulher, mas não quero, nem posso me envolver com ninguém. Não enquanto eu ainda não encontrar e matar com as minhas próprias mãos o assino de Louis."_

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Depois de algumas horas de vôo eles finalmente chegaram a Paris. Realmente é uma cidade espetacular, cheia de magia e encanto, não é a toa que a chamam de cidade do amor.

Mas Harry e Hermione não se deram ao luxo de visitar a magnífica cidade, foram direto ao hotel.

- Em nome de quem, por favor? – perguntou a recepcionista para Harry e Hermione.

- Jensen Watson e Emma Watson. – falou Harry prontamente.

- Ah sim! Vocês tiveram sorte!Um casal desmarcou de última hora ontem, quando vocês ligaram para cá, para reservar o quarto. Suíte nupcial estão de lua de mel?

- Sim. Casamos-nos ontem. – falou Hermione sorrindo e segurando a mão do 'marido'.

- Boa lua de mel. – falou ela entregando as chaves para Harry.

- Obrigada.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

- UAU! - sussurra Hermione ao entrar no quarto. Era realmente muito lindo repleto de luxo e elegância.

Enquanto Harry dava a gorjeta para o recepcionista. Ela tirou os sapatos e foi direto ao imenso toalete, relaxar na banheira com hidromassagem.

Harry por sua vez arruma as suas malas, e espera Hermione sair toalete, para ele tomar o seu banho. Depois de muitos minutos de espera, ele bate na porta impaciente.

- Não vai sair não?! Tem mais gente querendo tomar banho! – disse.

- Calma já estou saindo. – falando isso ela saiu do banheiro enrolada em uma toalha e com os cabelos molhados.

Tal visão não ajudou em nada o autocontrole de Harry. Ele respirou profundamente, se lembrando consecutivamente que estava ali para trabalho.

- Você não queria ir ao toalete? – ela pergunta um pouco incomoda, percebendo o olhar fixo do moreno em si.

Ele não responde á pergunta e entra rapidamente no banheiro.

Enquanto Harry tomava banho, Hermione ligou á sua irmã, para avisá-la que estava em Paris.

"_Como assim em Paris?! E só agora me avisa?! Mas que inveja!" fala Meg ao telefone._

_-Calma. Eu só estou avisando agora, por que só agora eu tive tempo. Mas do que você tem inveja?_

"_Hora Hermione! Não se faça de boba. Você está em Paris, repito Paris a cidade do amor, e ainda por cima com um moreno gostosão! Qualquer uma teria inveja" (N/A: Ai q inveja, queria ser a Mi numa hr dessas)_

_-Deixe de ser infantil, estou aqui a trabalho. Não em uma viagem romântica com o meu príncipe encantado. _

"_Ok, ok. Eu só estava brincando."_

_- Tchau Megam. Se cuida!_

Falando isso Hermione desliga o telefone e vê Harry ao seu lado.

- Estava falando com quem? – pergunta o moreno curioso.

- Com a minha irmã. Megam. – ela responde. – Por que? – pergunta curiosa ao ver a expressão severa no rosto dele.

- Não é bom ficar mantendo contato com alguém pelo telefone. Vai que o assassino nos rastreie ou fique sabendo algo da missão, por um de seus telefonemas.

- Não se preocupe, não falo sobre os aspectos da missão com a minha irmã. E quanto a sermos rastreados, você está certo. Tomarei mais cuidado. – ela fala percebendo do erro que cometera, tomaria mais cuidado dali em diante.

- Qual será o nosso próximo passo? – pergunta Hermione depois de alguns minutos de silêncio.

- Primeiramente devemos descobrir quem estava hospedado neste hotel quando Louis esteve aqui. Disfarçadamente podemos puxar assunto com alguns inquilinos que estão aqui á mais tempo e com as pessoas que trabalham aqui. – ele falou indo até uma mesa pegar um convite que havia ali.

- Você está certo... O que é isto? – pergunta olhando o convite que estava na mão dele.

- Um convite. – disse como se fosse obvio. (N/A: É obvio O.õ)

- Se é um convite eu sei. – fala revirando os olhos. – O que diz aí?

- Está convidando todos hóspedes do hotel, á um baile que ocorrerá amanhã á noite.

- Um baile?! Hum... interessante. Será para comemorar o que? – perguntou Hermione estendendo a mão para pegar o convite e lê-lo.

- O casamento da filha mais nova de um dos principais donos do hotel.

- Hum... E é claro que nos iremos. – não foi uma pergunta, foi uma afirmação.

- É obvio. – ele disse com um sorriso de lado. – Esse baile veio em boa hora, teremos chances de encontrar alguma pista.

- Uhum. Mas agora vamos jantar que estou com fome. – disse Hermione indo pegar a sua bolsa.

- Concordo com você. – disse o moreno sentindo a barriga roncar.

Hermione pegou a sua bolsa e juntos foram ao restaurante do hotel jantar.

*-*-*-*-*-*

- A comida estava ótima! – disse Harry indo ao toalete.

- Estava mesmo. – concorda Hermione.

Logo Harry sai do banheiro, Hermione entra.

Ela tomou um banho rápido, escovou os dentes, vestiu uma camisola comportada e saiu do banheiro.

- Ok, eu durmo na cama, você no sofá. – falou Hermione arrumando a cama.

- Por que EU fico com o sofá? – disse ele incrédulo.

- Porque VOCÊ é o homem. – disse ela mais incrédula ainda.

- E o que isso tem a ver?

- Cavalheirismo?!

- Que tal nós dois ficarmos com a cama, ela é grande o suficiente. – falou com um discreto sorriso.

- Mas... Isso é um absurdo! – falou indignada.- Tudo bem que a cama cabe quatro pessoas, mas isso não é certo.

- Tudo bem. – falou ele indo se deitar na cama. – mas EU é que não durmo no sofá.

Ela estava de boca aberta, completamente abismada. _"Mas que FDP, não existe mais cavalheirismo nesse mundo?!" _pensa.

Ela bufou, pegou uma dúzia de travesseiros e dividiu a cama. Ela deitou de um lado ele de outro

- Feliz agora?! – falou Mi irritada se deitando.

- Não precisava colocar os travesseiros amor, eu não mordo querida esposa! – disse Harry ironicamente.

- Péssimos sonhos Potter. – vociferou ela virando de lado.

Eles dormiram irrequietos aquela noite, seus corpos estavam tão próximos mais ao mesmo tempo tão longe, o perfumo um do outro impregnavam em seus sonhos.

Posso resumir em uma palavra o que eles sentiam naquele momento:

ATRAÇÃO.

*-*-*-*

N/A: Desculpa a demora pessoas, mas é q eu realmente não tive tempo. A escola ta matando, teve uma semana q tive prova segunda, terça, 2 quarta, quinta, sexta e axo q só. To até meia zonza.

E quando tive tempo para escrever, eu via a quantidade de coments q tinha, ficava triste e ia escrever as minhas outras fics.

Próximo capitulo: O baile... Um pouco mais de ação pra essa fic tediosa... Um pouco mais de romance...

Próximo capitulo vem com reviews... Sem reviws, sem att! Então, se vc puder DEIXE REVIEWS!!!

Violett M: Obrigada pelas reviews, elas me motivam. Espero q vc tenha gostado da relação HH, a relação deles é muito complexa pq eles trabalham juntos, tem a morte recente da Louis, o Harry está com desejinho de vingança, então torna dficil qualquer relacionamento. Espero q vc tenha gostado do capitulo. Beijinhos e Feliz Páscoa!!!

Beijinhos a todos ;*

Feliz Páscoa! Deixem reviews!

Tamara J. Potter

04/04/2010


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

**O Baile**

A luz do sol invadia o quarto. Ela abriu os olhos, olhou para o lado e não o viu. Constatou que ele já havia se levantado. Suspirou pesadamente, quase não conseguira dormir, teve um sono muito irrequieto. A simples presença dele fazia isto com ela.

Hermione se levantou e foi direto ao banheiro. Harry não estava no quarto, pensou aonde ele poderia estar.

Quando acordou Harry ficou alguns minutos velando o sono da morena ao seu lado. Pensamentos indevidos lhe vinham à mente, sacudiu a cabeça e saiu do quarto.

Foi dar uma volta pelo hotel, conhecer um pouco mais o local. Teve uma longa conversa com um dos recepcionistas, seu nome era Rodolpho, um senhor que trabalhava ali a mais de 20 anos.

Rodolpho lhe falou sobre alguns hóspedes que freqüentavam o hotel freqüentemente. Disse até de alguns escândalos, que envolviam mulheres traídas e maridos infiéis que fazem parte da mais alta classe de Paris. Porém nada disso servia a Harry, ele se despediu do homem e foi ao bar do hotel, onde desde cedo tinha homens jogando sinuca ou poker.

Sentou-se em um canto e ficou apenas observando, tentando encontrar algo que lhe interessasse. Não havia nada lá, além de um bando de homens (na maioria bêbados) rindo sem parar. Se levantou e foi em direção ao quarto ver se Hermione já havia se levantado.

Hermione pegou a sua bolsa e quando estava abrindo a porta para sair Harry entrou.

- Aonde você vai? – indagou Harry.

- Bom dia pra você também. – ela disse ironicamente. – Vou á alguma loja, quero comprar um vestido para usar hoje a noite.

- Ah sim. O baile é hoje. Quer companhia?

- Não obrigada! Posso fazer isso sozinha. Em menos de duas horas estarei de volta.

- Tudo bem. Tchau. – ele falou sentando-se na cama.

- O que você estava fazendo? Quando acordei não estava no quarto. – indagou curiosa.

- Acordou com saudades de mim, é? – disse ironicamente.

- Impressionante como não dá pra ter uma conversa séria com você. Tchau. – disse seca se retirando do quarto.

Harry apenas ri.

Hermione provou vários vestidos e acabou por escolher um belo vestido longo, vermelho e que lhe acentuava as belas curvas.

Ela demorou um pouco mais do que havia planejado, voltou ao hotel três horas depois do que tinha premeditado.

- Demorou heim? – disse Harry quando ela acabara de chagar.

- Não me perturbe Potter. – ela falou guardando o vestido.

- Antes de você acordar eu falei com Rodolpho, um funcionário de longa data daqui, ele me falou um pouco sobre os hóspedes e funcionários do hotel.

- Ele falou algo relacionado á Louis? – ela pergunta começando a se interessar pela conversa.

- Não... A não ser que escândalos, que envolvam infidelidades estejam relacionados á Louis. – fala rindo levemente.

Hermione suspira cansada.

- Talvez tenhamos mais sorte hoje á noite. – ela fala.

- É, quem sabe. Agora que tal irmos almoçar? Ou a senhorita não aceita a minha presença. – falou com voz manhosa.

- Já falei que você é um idiota Harry? – ela pergunta rindo.

- Hum... Hoje não. – ele fala fingindo estar pensativo.

- Então saiba que você é um idiota.

- Seja mais criativa Hermione. Idiota já está enjoando.

- Que tal idiota babaca? – ri mais ainda.

- Hum... Melhorou. Mas na próxima vez substitua o idiota por outra palavra.- ele falou também rindo.

- Tudo bem. Mas vai ser muito difícil...

Harry estava ajeitando pela milésima a gravata, que teimava em não obedecê-lo. Ficou com raiva e desistiu de dar o nó, sentou-se na poltrona, esperando Hermione que estava há mais de duas longas horas no banheiro.

- Hermione! Você morreu aí dentro? – perguntou o moreno um pouco impaciente, definitivamente paciência não era o seu forte.

- Morri! Quem está falando com você é uma mera miragem. – falou Hermione do banheiro.

Depois de cinco minutos, ela saiu do toalete. Hermione que já era bonita estava deslumbrante com o vestido vermelho tomara que caia, que lhe acentuava as curvas. Harry ficou sem falas ao ver tanta beleza.

- E então... Como estou? – perguntou Hermione um pouco envergonhada com o olhar de Harry.

- Deslumbrante. – ele disse se recompondo e desviando o olhar.

- Obrigada. – falou timidamente indo pegar sua bolsa de mão prata.

Harry pegou sua gravata novamente e tentou colocá-la. Hermione vendo a dificuldade do homem em botar uma simples gravata riu e pegou a gravata da mão dele.

- Dez a zero pra gravata. – disse ela fazendo o nó da gravata.

- Nunca fui muito bom em dar nó em gravatas, prefiro as mais praticas que é só de encaixe.

- Pronto! Ficou perfeito. – ela falou terminando de dar o nó. Ela o avaliou, era impressionante como aquele homem era lindo, com aquele belo terno o que já era bonito, ficou perfeito.

- Obrigada. – ele falou se aproximando mais ainda. O coração de Hermione acelerou, a boca dele era convidativa e estava tão próxima... Ele entreabriu os lábios e a beijou... Na bochecha. Depois se afastou, deixando-a sem palavras.

- Vamos? – perguntou. Ela se recuperou, pegou novamente a bolsa de mão e o acompanhou até a porta.

- Ah... Hermione antes que eu esqueça... – Ele falou pegando uma caixinha preta de seu bolso.

Ele abriu a caixinha e tirou de lá uma aliança com um belo diamante, segurou a delicada mão da morena e vagarosamente colocou o anel. Depois de colocá-lo beijou a mão dela.

- Somos casados, precisamos de uma aliança. – ele disse, justificando tal gesto.

Em silêncio, ela apenas confirmou com a cabeça e o seguiu rumo ao salão de festas.

Harry pegou mais uma taça de champanhe e retornou a sua conversa com aqueles importantes homens que falavam da bolsa de valores da França e de empreendimentos que estavam em alta.

- Se me dêem licença senhores, vou procurar a minha esposa... – falou Harry se esquivando da tediosa conversa e indo ao encontro de Hermione, que se encontrava sozinha no outro lado do salão.

- Olá. – ele falou postando-se ao seu lado. – Por que está sozinha? Na última vez que a vi estava conversando com algumas mulheres.

- Elas só falavam dos maridos ricos, me esquivei de lá assim que pude. – disse rindo pelo nariz. – Até agora não temos nenhuma pista sobre a missão. Pra falar a verdade nunca estive em caso com tantas poucas pistas... Isso é frustrante.

- Eu também. Mas logo acharemos algo ou alguém que nos servirá de grande utilidade... Temos que ter paciência. –falou apertando a mão da morena.

- Finalmente... Acho que pela primeira vez na vida você tem razão Potter. – disse rindo.

- Bobinha, sempre tenho razão.

Eles ficaram alguns minutos falando bobagens, até que um orador sobe ao palco que havia ali, e pede atenção a todos.

- Boa noite a todos... – o orador falou durante um tempo sobre a importância de todos estarem ali, sobre o casamento da filha do dono do hotel, e finalmente passou a palavra ao pai da filha homenageada.- Agora passo a palavra ao Sr. Hartley.

- Boa noite! Primeiramente quero agradecer a todos por estarem aqui. Minha filha mais nova e mais nova e mais adorada casou-se, foi tirada de mim... – falava enquanto olhava para a bela loira, que era sua filha. – Agora sem mais delongas me despeço. Pode começar a tocar a música.

- Vou ao toalete Harry. – disse Hermione partindo.

Harry foi abordado por um homem de meia idade e começaram a conversar.

Enquanto Hermione ia em direção á Harry, viu um belo homem de cabelos ruivos vindo em sua direção.

- Olá Srta. O que uma bela dama faz aqui sozinha? – perguntou galanteador, flertando-a.

- Ela não está sozinha, está comigo. – falou Harry que aparecendo de repente assustou-a um pouco. – Sou Jensen Watson, vejo que já conheceu minha esposa Emma. – completou com um sorriso sarcástico.

- Oh... E-eu não imaginei que fosse casada... – falou o homem bobamente.

- Pois deveria ter imaginado. – falou Harry rudemente.

- Com licença – disse o ruivo se retirando.

Hermione deu um tapa no braço do 'marido'.

- Precisava ser tão grosso com o rapaz. – falou irritada.

- Grosso? Rapaz? – falou perplexo. – O homem estava dando em cima de você na maior cara de pau. A única coisa que eu fiz foi defendê-la.

- Me defender? – falou irônica. – Pois saiba Sr. Watson que eu mesma sei me defender muito bem.

Harry não respondeu... Pois um casal veio se apresentar.

A noite fora mal sucedida para Harry e Hermione. Além deles não terem encontrado ninguém e nada que lhes fosse útil para a missão; mal se falavam desde o desentendimento no salão. Mas... a noite ainda não tinha acabado...

Harry e Hermione se despediram de todos e saíram do salão de festas. Hermione foi direto para o quarto, já Harry disse que ficaria um pouco no jardim do hotel, tomando um ar.

Ele sentou-se em um degrau de uma escadinha. Absorto em seus pensamentos nem percebera que alguém estava ali.

- Olá.

Harry virou-se assustado. Suspirou aliviado ao constatar que era o ruivo que dera em cima de Hermione, porém estava alarmado o que ele estava fazendo ali?

- Meu nome é Ronald Weasley e... Desculpe ter dado em cima da sua mulher. – disse Rony sincero sentando-se ao lado de Harry.

- Sem problemas... Me desculpe também, por ter sido grosso com você. – falou Harry.

- Sem problemas. – fala Ronald.

Harry começou a rir e o ruivo não entendendo absolutamente nada começou a rir também

- Por que você está rindo? – perguntou Ronald.

- Da situação em que nos encontramos. Você me pedindo desculpas por ter flertado a minha esposa e eu por ter sido grosso com você exatamente por ter dado em cima da minha esposa. – falou Harry rindo da situação.

- É. Pensando por este lado é mesmo estranho.

- Você está aqui há quantos dias? – perguntou Harry mudando de assunto.

- Há dias, perdi as contas. Vim aqui a trabalho, iria ficar apenas três dias... mas acabei alongando mais minha estadia em Paris. – falou Ronald um pouco triste obviamente emitindo algo, e Harry sabia disto. O moreno estranhou, mas nada disse, iria descobrir o que o ruivo omitia mais tarde.

- Hum... Eu estou de lua de mel com a minha mulher. – disse Harry.

- Parabéns pelo recente casamento, espero que dure muito. – falou ele um pouco mais animado.

- Eu também. – falou se levantando. – Bem... Agora já vou indo, antes que Hermione pense que fugi em plena lua-de-mel. Espero vê-lo amanhã, poderemos conversar um pouco mais.

- Claro. Até amanhã! – disse Ronald.

Harry se despediu e seguiu para o seu quarto. Ficou intrigado com Ronald Weasley, seu instinto dizia que ele omitia ou sabia de algo. E dificilmente o instinto de Harry Potter se enganava.

Ele entrou no quarto e a encontrou deitada na cama lendo um livro. Ele nada falou, foi direto ao toalete e tomou um banho, quando voltou ela continuava lendo o tal livro.

Deitou ao lado dela, desligou a luz sem nem mesmo perguntar a ela se a sua leitura tinha acabado. Virou de lado e fechou os olhos.

Hermione irritada pela petulância dele,ligou o abajur e continuou com a sua leitura, afinal estava na melhor parte do livro.

Harry virou-se impacientemente e falou:

- _Por favor_, dá pra desligar o abajur? Se não percebeu estou querendo dormir.

- Estou lendo. Não está vendo? – disse mostrando o livro. – Além de grosso é cego também?

- Estou nem aí pra sua leitora, eu só quero dormir. – falou se irritando. – Pelo amor de Deus Hermione, dá pra apagar a luz?- completou.

- Eu apago a luz... Quando o mocinho descobrir quem é o vilão. – se referiu ao livro.

Harry bufou irritado e pegou o livro dela.

- Ei... Me devolve. – falou estendendo a mão.

- Só quando você desligar o abajur e ir dormir. – ele falou colocando o livro atrás dele, para que ela não o pegasse de volta.

- Harry Potter você está me irritando. – ela fala tentando pegar o livro novamente, mas o moreno não deixa.

- Eu estou a irritando é? – disse ironicamente. – Pois saiba que você já me irritou.

- Me devolva. – disse tentando pegar o livro que agora já estava em cima dela.

Hermione pulou em cima dele, ambos caíram deitados na cama, como ela estava em cima finalmente conseguiu pegar o livro.

- Haha. Peguei! – disse vitoriosa.

Num rápido relance Harry inverteu as posições, pegou o livro dela e o jogou de lado. Hermione arregalou os olhos com tal atitude. Ele se aproximou.

- Não. Eu peguei. – ele disse colando os seus lábios. Hermione relaxou e se entregou ao beijo.

Continua...

N/A: Hey pessoas! Tanto tempo né? Tava com saudades de vocês queridos leitores. O capitulo não ficou como eu queria . É triste, eu sei. Mas espero que vcs tenham gostado, pelo menos um pouquinho. O próximo capitulo prometo que tentarei fazer bem melhor, vai ter várias coisitas no próximo cap e acho que vai ser bem melhor do que este. Então... Vocês estão curiosos pra saber o que vai se desenrolar desse beijo do nosso casal preferido? Será que vai acontecer a nc que muitos esperam? E o que será que Ronald Wesley esconde?

Haha. Só no próximo capitulo... Então... Podem começar a comentar pra autora aqui se inspirar.

Agradecimentos:

Violett: Obrigada por continuar lendo a fic e deixando a sua review. Acho q se eu escrever um pouco mais rápido até final do ano termino a fic, vc me agüenta até lá? Ahsuahuhaus, brink's. Beijão miga.

Beijokas a todos!


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

**Frustração...**

_Hermione pulou em cima dele, ambos caíram deitados na cama, como ela estava em cima finalmente conseguiu pegar o livro._

_- Haha. Peguei! – disse vitoriosa._

_Num rápido relance Harry inverteu as posições, pegou o livro dela e o jogou de lado. Hermione arregalou os olhos com tal atitude. Ele se aproximou._

_- Não. Eu peguei. – ele disse colando os seus lábios. Hermione relaxou e se entregou ao beijo._

Harry começou a beijar o sei colo, enquanto recuperavam o ar, logo tomou a boca da morena novamente. Se beijavam com paixão ardor. Ele colocou a mão por debaixo da blusa dela, sentindo a pela macia, Hermione estremeceu com o toque. . As caricias começaram a se intensificar. As mãos de Harry estavam em toda parte, e Hermione tentava febrilmente corresponder a cada carícia.

Não pergunte como, mas em segundos ambos só estavam com as roupas de baixo. Ela colocou as pernas ao redor da cintura de Harry e gemeu quando sentiu o membro rijo dele. Enquanto se beijavam, conhecendo cada canto da boca do outro, Harry tirou o sutiã, e beijou o colo e os seios, abocanhou um de seus seios, enquanto a outra mão sentia o outro. Hermione gemeu ainda mais, com Harry ela tinha sensações que nenhum homem jamais a havia proporcionado. Ele tirou a delicada peça que ainda restava em Hermione e introduziu delicadamente o seu dedo anular na sua parte mais íntima. Ele tomou os seus lábios, abafando assim os gemidos da morena.

- Oh Harry... – gemia cada vez mais alto. Ele introduziu mais um dedo, e fez movimentos mais rápidos. Ela não agüentou e chegou no seu primeiro orgasmo.

- Agora é a minha vez. – ela disse ainda ofegando invertendo as posições.

Com um sorriso maroto ela faz uma trilha de beijos do pescoço até o peito.

- Você é uma diabinha Granger... – sussurrou ele.

- Você ainda não viu nada. – sussurrou no ouvido dele, mordendo levemente o lóbulo. Ela beijou-o nos lábios sensualmente, mordiscando o lábio inferior.

Ela tirou a última peça de roupa dele. E começou a acariciar o seu membro. Ele gemeu de prazer,

- Lo-louis... – geme ele.

Hermione arregala os olhos. O que? Ele não poderia ter falado isso... Mas falou.

- Eu... Eu não acredito. – Ela se levanta se enrolando no lençol para esconder o corpo nu.

Harry percebendo o que fizera, se arrependeu, tentou se desculpar.

- Oh, desculpe Hermione, eu não queria falar... – disse tentando tocar o braço dela, num gesto de repulsa ela desviou a carícia.

- Cala a boca Harry Potter . – Lágrimas começaram a invadir os seus olhos... Não, ela não iria chorar por ele, pelo menos não na frente dele.

- Por favor, Hermione me deixe explicar...

- Explicar o que? Não á o que explicar. Você simplesmente não consegue esquecer ela. E eu não vou competir com uma morta. – falou praticamente gritando. Irritada, pegou a primeira roupa que viu e foi ao toalete se trocar.

Harry estava confuso e irritado. Como pode ser tão burro?Como pôde ter feito isso com Hermione? Por que ainda pensa tanto _nela? _Eram perguntas que lhe atormentavam.

Quando ele levantou as vistas, viu Hermione pegando a sua bolsa.

- Onde vai? – perguntou receoso.

Ela apenas lhe lançou um olhar raivoso e saiu batendo a porta.

"_Perfeito Potter! Você acaba de estragar tudo."_ Pensa raivoso pegando um copo de wisk, tomou um gole e furioso joga o copo contra a parede quebrando-o.

Ele respira fundo, se acalmando um pouco.

"Ah, que maravilha! Agora vou ter que tomar um banho frio." Pensa, quando olhou para baixo.

Hermione saiu desolada. Estava sem rumo, apenas perambulando pelo hotel. O silêncio predominava, todos já deviam estar dormindo. Riu quando viu um segurança dormindo em pé, e ainda diziam que o hotel era composto de uma equipe de segurança altamente qualificada. Quando percebeu, ela já estava perto da piscina, sentou-se numa cadeira e ficou observando o céu, não havia estrelas, nem mesmo a lua aparecia, apenas nuvens negras.

Quando ela deu por si, lágrimas caiam em seu rosto. Não se enganem Hermione Jane Granger é uma mulher forte, raras são as vezes que se permite chorar, aprendera com a vida e o trabalho a se manter sempre firme... Mas ela simplesmente não conseguiu conter as lagrimas.

"_Eu sou mesmo uma idiota... E pensei que ele realmente gostava de mim."_ pensa sorrindo ironicamente. _"Ele só sente atração por mim, senão apenas tesão... Logo agora que eu estava me permitindo a amar novamente..."_

- Que merda! Eu estou apaixonada por ele! – conclui em voz alta. Reprime um grito. E tenta em vão se acalmar.

Pingos de chuva começam a cair do céu. E rapidamente se transformam, o que era uma garoa, virou uma forte chuva.

Hermione ficou algum tempo ali, na chuva, pensando e se permitindo chorar. Até que junto da chuva, vem um forte vento. Se levantou e voltou para dentro do hotel.

Mas ao invés de voltar para o quarto, ela pegou o celular e ligou para um táxi. Iria para qualquer lugar longe de Harry Potter.

Harry secou os cabelos e sentou-se no sofá. Estava começando a ficar preocupado com Hermione, onde ela se metera à uma hora dessas? Ligou para o seu celular, mas só dava na caixa postal. Pensou em sair e ir procurá-la, mas reconsiderou, afinal ela queria ficar sozinha. E ele iria respeitar a decisão dela.

Mas a preocupação pelo bem estar dela, não o largava. Tentou dormir, mas só ficou imaginando onde ela poderia estar. Tentou ver um filme, mas só via ela. Tentou ler um livro, mas só ficou relembrando as cenas dela em seu braço, daquela boca macia na sua.

"_Oh, o que está havendo comigo?"_ perguntou a si mesmo frustrado.

Até que ele se deu conta... Mas será que era tarde?

-Que merda! Estou apaixonado por ela. – constata finalmente.

E quando ela voltar. Ele fará de tudo para conquistá-la novamente, recuperar a sua confiança.

Hermione se hospedou em outro hotel. Não estava com ânimo para ir para algum outro lugar se não fosse uma cama.

Tomou um banho morno e foi para a cama.

Teve um sono sem sonhos e quando acordou decidiu que estava na hora de voltar para o hotel. Era uma boa profissional, e de maneira alguma iria deixar os seus problemas amorosos atrapalhar no seu trabalho. E além disso, quanto mais rápido solucionasse o caso, mais rápido se veria longe do Potter, e no momento era o que mais queria.

Quando entrou no quarto, Harry continuava dormindo. Ela largou a bolsa em um canto qualquer, pegou uma roupa seca em sua mala e foi ao banheiro tomar um banho de verdade.

Demorou alguns minutos e quando saiu Harry já havia levantado, estava olhando algo pela janela.

Harry virou-se e a viu. Não falou nada, apenas a fitou. A tensão entre eles era imensa, Hermione logo desviou o olhar.

- Olá. – Harry foi o primeiro a falar. – Eu... Eu fiquei preocupado com você. Onde estava?

- Não importa. – falou rispidamente. – Agora vamos lá para baixo. Talvez hoje tenhamos mais sorte. E se não tivermos está na hora de mais ação. – ela se vira para ele e termina. – Te espero lá em baixo.

Sem esperar uma resposta ou afirmação, ela sai deixando-o sozinho.

Harry deu um longo suspiro e começou a colocar outra roupa.

Hermione sentou-se em uma mesa no restaurante do hotel e pediu um suco de frutas vermelhas. Pegou uma revista e começou folheá-la. Dispersa em seus pensamentos não notou quando aquele homem se aproximou.

- Olá. – disse a voz grossa.

- Ah, olá. – fala um pouco assustada.

- Posso me sentar com você.

- Claro Sr. Weasley.

- Oh, sem formalidades. Pra você apenas Ronald. – falou sorrindo galanteador.

- Tudo bem, Ronald.

- O que você faz aqui sozinha? E o seu marido Jensen Watson? – perguntou curioso.

- Quem?... Ah sim. Ele já está descendo. _– "Que mancada Hermione! Quase se esqueceu do nome do próprio marido, não é Harry... é Jensen." _Pensa.

- Hum... O que está achando de Paris?

- Ah, ótimo. É tudo tão lindo aqui.

Harry não gostou da cena que viu. Não, não gostou nem um pouquinho.

"Mas... O que é aquilo? Porque ela está rindo tanto pelo o que esse... ruivo aí está falando. E O QUE ELE PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO TOCANDO A MÃO DELA?" pensa raivoso.

Respirou fundo. Não iria fazer escândalo, isso iria piorar a situação dele com Hermione. Tentou conter o ciúme e foi até eles.

- Bom dia querida. – disse Harry beijando-a na bochecha. – Bom dia Weasley.

- Bom dia Watson. Eu me dei ao luxo de me sentar com a sua esposa. Você se incomoda?

- Não, claro que não. O que aconteceu ontem foi passado, já conversamos. _– "Ah, claro que não me importo. Só quero te fazer picadinho e d pois bater no liquidificador , mais nada." _Pensou irônico.

- Que bom. Bem... Então vou deixá-los a sós. Depois nos vemos. – falou o ruivo deixando-os sozinhos.

- _Querida _é? – perguntou Hermione ironicamente.

- Sempre. – disse fitando-a nos olhos. Hermione corou com o olhar.

- Precisamos entrar no sistema de segurança do hotel. – ela fala baixo, mudando de assunto rapidamente.

- Sim, eu estava pensando a mesma coisa. Vou me contatar com Demitri e vê se conseguirmos entrar no sistema de segurança sem burlar regras.

- Como assim burlar regras? – perguntou confusa.

- Pelo visto você nunca quebrou regras. – afirma com um sorriso irônico.

- Não. – mesmo não sendo uma pergunta, ela respondeu. – Quer dizer quase nunca...

- Concerteza você foi garota certinha e sabe-tudo no colegial. Estou certo?

- E você o popular idiota que 'pegava' todas. Estou certa? – responde com outra pergunta.

- Está sim. – falou sorrindo.

- Não sorria. Isso não foi um elogio. – disse irritada. Se levantando da mesa, e acaba de falar perto dou ouvido dele. – Eu tinha nojo de caras como você, sabe, que se acham melhores que os outros, e só se importam em sexo.

Falando isso ela saiu, deixando-o sozinho e frustrado, de novo.

Já era quase meio-dia e Hermione não vira Harry novamente. Por um momento se arrependeu do que disse a ele, mas... Ele a provocou, merecia escutar aquelas palavras e muito mais. Suspirando irritada voltou para o quarto e lá estava ele.

- Já falei com Demitri, e nessa, ele não pode nos ajudar. – disse Harry quando a viu.

- Então iremos entrar no sistema de segurança escondidos? – perguntou não gostando nada da idéia.

- Sim, e não vai ser muito difícil. Já fiz coisas piores antes. – ele falou dando uma piscadela. E indo até a janela admirar a vista.

- E qual é o plano? – perguntou curiosa.

- Não tem plano, nem mistérios. No meio da noite eu vou lá e passo uma copia dos vídeos de segurança pro meu pen drive.

- Como nós iremos fazer para despistar os seguranças?

- Só tem três seguranças que vigiam aquela sala no turno da noite. Eles revezam, o primeiro vai das dez da noite a duas da madrugada.

- E...

- E o que pega o turno da dez sempre toma um café na cantina antes de entrar para o seu turno. E aí que você entra.

- Eu? – perguntou intrigada. _"Por que será que estou com um mau pressentimento?"_ pensou.

- Sim. O plano é simples, como infelizmente eles não podem deixar aquela sala sozinha por nem um minuto, você não poderá despistar o cara, enquanto eu entro lá é 'roubo' as informações, então...

- Fala logo Harry Potter. – disse impaciente.

- Você irá flertar com o segurança, distraí-lo, e colocar laxante no café dele enquanto o idiota fica babando em você. E então quando ele tiver de ir ao banheiro... se aliviar, eu entro lá é passo as informações. Simples.

- Ah claro. Simples pra você. – falou irritada. – EU vou ter que dar em cima de alguém, não você. EU vou ter que dar um jeito de botar laxante no copo dele, não você...

- Ok Hermione! Eu já sei, você vai ficar com todos os crédito, ok? – falou o morena a interrompendo.

- Bom mesmo. – falou manhosa.

- E você vai usar uma peruca loira, ok? Pra não ser reconhecida. – disse ele entregando uma bolsa com a peruca.

- Vamos fazer isso hoje? – perguntou pegando a bolsa inconformada.

- Sim, melhor não perder tempo.

Hermione botou um batom vermelho chamativo terminando assim o look de arrasar. Ela estava com um short jeans curtos, uma blusa vermelha que lhe vaporizava os bustos e sandálias pretas. O cabelo agora loiro e com franjas, a deixava quase irreconhecível, pra mudar ainda mais o visual ela botou lentes de contato azuis. Ela estava irreconhecível e irresistível.

- Nossa Hermione! Você está muito diferente. – falou Harry engolindo em seco. Ela estava linda, irresistível, mas mesmo assim ele ainda preferia os cabelos ondulados e os olhos castanhos que parecem que lêem a sua alma todas as vezes que se perde neles.

- Eu sei. – ela disse um pouco fria. Ainda estava muito magoada com Harry. – Agora vamos.

Ela avistou a sua vitima. E casualmente foi até ele.

Ele bebia um cappuccino tranquilamente. O homem aparentava ter uns 30 e poucos anos, tinha olhos castanhos e cabelos castanhos . Não era tão bonito quanto Harry Potter, mas também não era de se jogar fora.

- Olá. Posso me sentar aqui? – perguntou ela já se sentando. E pedindo um suco de manga.

- Claro. – disse com um sorriso bobo, quando viu ela – Meu nome é John Lennons. Prazer.

- Serena Anderson. – disse se apresentando. Claro, que com um nome falso que ela acabara de inventar. – E então, você trabalha na segurança. – completou olhando para o crachá que ele exibia em sua blusa.

- Er... Sim. Mas é só temporário. – ele falou.

- Hum... Que pena, porque eu acho segurança muito sexy, sabia? – ela disse bebendo no canudinho o seu suco que acabara de chegar.

- Er... mas eu vou trabalhar como outro tipo de segurança, policial pra ser mais preciso. – ele disse, obviamente mentindo.

- Jura? – ela falou sorrindo marota. – Vou te contar um segredo. – ela se aproximou do ouvido dele. – Eu tenho muitas fantasias com policiais de verdade. – sussurrou e se afastou.

John ficou escarlate. _"Pelo visto a noite vai ser boa."_ Pensou ele.

Hermione começa a mexer no seu brinco e 'sem querer' o deixa cair da orelha.

- Oh caiu. Procura pra mim? – pediu marotamente.

- Claro. – ele logo se postou a procurar.

Hermione disfarçadamente tirou o laxante da pequena bolsa de mão que carregava e colocou no café de John.

- Achei. – ele falou entregando o brinco para ela.

- Oh você é um amor. Obrigada.

- De nada. – disse ele voltando a beber o seu café.

- Er... John? Você tem turno agora? – perguntou Mi enrolando uma mexa de cabelo.

- Infelizmente sim. – ele disse. – Podemos nos ver mais tarde? – perguntou cheio de segundas intenções.

- Claro que sim, depois do seu turno. Nos encontraremos perto da piscina, pode ser?

- Sim, estarei lá.

- Ok, agora termine o seu café e vai trabalhar gatão. – ela falou saindo dando uma breve piscadela.

Assim fez John bebeu todo o cappuccino e nem percebeu algo diferente na bebida. E foi trabalhar.

Harry que observava tudo de longe não gostou nada das insinuações de Hermione. Como ela pôde ser tão ousada? Mas teve de se controlar. Afinal não poderia estragar tudo.

Hermione foi ao toalete do hotel. Pegou a sua sacola de roupas que tinha escondido atrás de um vaso. Tirou o disfarce e trocou de roupa. Depois voltou ao seu quarto esperar por Harry.

John sentou-se naquela confortável cadeira. Ficou olhando para as câmeras e o seu relógio de pulso. Contava as horas para se encontrar com aquela bela loira.

"Ah papai, obrigado! Tirei a sorte grande, hoje a noite vai ser agitada com aquela loira gostosa na minha cama... Ou pode ser atrás de uma moita mesmo, não faz diferença." Pensava sorrindo só em imaginar as cenas.

De repente John começou a ter os efeitos daquela significativa dose de laxante que tomou sem perceber , seu estômago dava voltas teve que ir correndo ao banheiro mais próximo senão se aliviaria ali mesmo, e isso não seria uma cena nada agradável de se ver.

John iria sim ter uma noite muito agitada... Só que não do jeito que imaginou.

Vendo o homem saindo correndo pela porta afora, Harry disfarçadamente entrou naquela sala. Ligou um dos computadores e em poucos minutos achou o que procurava, passou para o pen drive, desligou o PC e saiu rapidamente.

Hermione ergueu os olhos quando o viu entrar.

- Finalmente. Porque demorou tanto? – perguntou pegando o pen drive da mão dele e ligando o seu notebook.

- Ei, fique você sabendo que eu não demorei quase nada. – replicou fazendo beicinho.

- Ok, então. – dia sorrindo. – Você pegou as imagens das câmeras no mês que a Louis esteve aqui?

- Claro. Vejo que têm muitas. Preparada para um filmezinho? – disse brincando. Ela riu.

Eles tiveram sorte, no segundo vídeo que viram encontraram Louis. Só nunca imaginariam que logo de primeira iriam encontrar algo tão revelador.

Louis Áquila estava próxima da piscina aos beijos com ninguém menos que Ronald Weasley.

N/A: Oi amores! Desculpa se o cap ficou muito ruim... E as cenas q contem nc, então. Ficou um caco, eu sei, mas relevem foi a primeira vez q escrevo cenas assim, deu muito trabalho pra escrever... Eu escrevia e ficava morrendo de vergonha ( dá uma coisa dessa?). Enfim... Se a nc ficou muito ruim, prometo q na próxima tento melhorar (nem q eu peça pra alguém escrever, kk'). E se o capitulo ficou muito confuso, ou a maneira como escrevo não dá pra vcs entenderem bem, me avisem ok? Que eu faço algumas mudanças.

Bem, não vou prolongar muito a minha notinha, Obrigada por lerem.

P.S: Cap não foi betado, e acabei de escreve-lo então deve ter um monte de erros de português.

Agradecimentos:

Faninha: Fico feliz que estejas adorando *-* Tbm amo esse casal (deu pra notar né). Obrigada pela reveiew. Beijão.

Mariaelisabezerra: Obrigado pela review. Finalmente postei, um pouco depois do prazo, mas postei kk. Beijão.

16/08/2010


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

**Descobertos**

_Louis Áquila estava próxima da piscina aos beijos com ninguém menos que Ronald Weasley._

Harry e Hermione ficaram surpresos com a cena que presenciaram.

Quando Louis e Ronald se separaram Harry tirou o pen drive o jogando na cama.

- Merda. – sussurrou transtornado.

- Harry eu... – tentou dizer Hermione sem saber direito que o que falar.

- Vadia! – falou raivoso se referindo a Louis, jogando um vaso de vidro com flores contra as parede. O barulho do vidro se espatifando assustou Hermione.

- Você ficou louco? – perguntou se aproximando dele e tomada pela raiva o segura pelo colarinho. – Estou cansada dos seus acessos de raiva Potter. Você nem ao menos sabe o motivo da sua _queridinha_ ter beijado o Weasley, e se você ainda não percebeu finalmente temos uma pista por onde começar. Ronald Weasley pode ser a peça chave desse quebra-cabeça, ele pode saber ou até mesmo ser o assassino. Então a partir de amanhã iremos nos aproximar mais do Weasley e você vai deixar de ser tão estressadinho e vai fazer o seu trabalho direito, entendeu? Ou será que vou ter que soletrar?

- Entendi. – falou ríspido tirando a mão dela da sua gola e se afasta.

- Que bom. – falou fria se acalmando. – Se você não estiver mais calmo amanhã não fale com o Weasley, deixe comigo, entendeu?

- Chega Hermione! Eu entendi ok? Vou me comportar profissionalmente, não deixarei que as minhas emoções sejam mais fortes. – fala pondo um fim ao assunto.

- Vou dormir. Boa noite! – disse Hermione indo para o seu lado da cama.

Hermione já tinha pegado no sono quando Harry se deitou na cama para dormir. Hermione parecia tão serena, tão calma enquanto dormia. _Mais bela como nunca _pensou Harry antes de fechar os olhos e embarcar num sono sem sonhos.

XXX

No dia seguinte logo após acordarem Harry e Hermione discutiram algum tempo sobre como iriam chegar ao Weasley, decidiram por fim irem tomar café da manhã e se ele estivesse lá iriam ter uma conversa discreta e tentariam arrancar alguma coisa, seguiriam tal discrição até certo ponto, se não obtiverem muitas informações só então iriam contar ocultando alguns fatos a verdade, claro que só quando tivessem a certeza de que ele não poderia reagir de alguma forma.

Antes de descerem para tomar café, Hermione ligou para Demitri pedindo todas as informações possíveis de Ronald Weasley.

Não demorou muito, após Harry e Hermione estarem sentados, Ronald apareceu. Não precisaram ir até ele, ele foi até eles.

- Bom dia! Posso me sentar com vocês? – perguntou já se sentando.

- Já se sentou. – falou Harry de mau humor.

- Não ligue Sr. Weasley, meu marido é de um bom humor inigualável. – disse irônica.

Ronald riu e Harry nada disse.

- Bem... Como vão as coisas Weasley? – perguntou Harry puxando assunto.

- Estão bem. – respondeu monossilabamente.

- Desculpe a curiosidade, mas em que ramo trabalha? – pergunta Hermione.

- Sou engenheiro, estamos com uma grande obra pelas redondezas. Por isso estou tanto tempo hospedado no hotel. – falou confiante.

- Interessante. Meu marido é empresário e eu uma designer de moda. – disse bebendo um gole do seu cappuccino

- Casado Weasley? – perguntou Potter.

- Eu estava prestes a me casar, mas minha futura mulher morreu em um acidente de carro. Desde então não penso em um relacionamento sério tão cedo.

- Lamento. – disse Hermione.

- Mas já passou, não posso me lamuriar pelo resto da minha vida.

- Está certo, por mais difícil que seja tem que seguir em frente.

Ficaram em silêncio por breves minutos.

- Você não é francês certo? – perguntou Harry curioso. – Seu inglês é perfeito.

- Nasci em Londres, morei até os meus 18 anos lá, depois vim para França. Estudei me formei e consegui um ótimo emprego. Volto para Londres apenas no natal para rever a minha família.

- Falando em família, já estou com saudades da minha. Sou americana, fui para Londres em pequeno trabalho temporário, mas acabei me apaixonando pelo Jensen. Vejam só, agora estou casada, uma cidadão londrina, em lua de mel em Paris. Isso em menos de um ano. –disse rindo. Harry apertou sua mão com um sorriso encantador direcionado a ela.

- Bela história. Tenho que me retirar agora, nos vemos mais tarde. – falou Rony se levantando.

- Vamos combinar uma hora apenas nós dois. – disse Harry.

- Claro Watson.

- Apenas Jensen, por favor.

- Digo o mesmo, apenas Ronald, de preferência Rony.

Se despediram com cordialidade e Rony tomou o seu rumo.

- Tem algo que ele ainda esconde. – falou Harry logo Ronald não estava mais as vistas.

- Com certeza. Vou ligar para Demitri, e pedir a ficha completa de Ronald Weasley, procurarei também sobre ele no computador, talvez tenha alguma coisa do nosso famoso engenheiro. – disse.

- E eu vou organizar em pastas o que temos até agora. – falou Harry. – Vejo você mais tarde.

- Vai para onde? Pelo que eu saiba, não precisa ir muito longe para organizar pastas. – falou curiosa.

- Preciso de espaço para pensar Emma, tenho um bom dia _querida esposa_. – falou beijando o seu rosto.

- Terei _meu amor_. – falou com um sorriso irônico se retirando para o seu quarto.

XXX

Hermione revia os poucos dados que conseguira de Ronald Weasley até agora, e para o seu espanto tudo se encaixava. Talvez ele realmente estivesse falando a verdade, talvez ele só tivera um caso com Louis e nada mais. Tantos talvez a irritava, nada era concreto. A porta do quarto foi aberta abruptamente, ela se assustou de inicio, mas se acalmou ao perceber que era apenas Harry.

- Seja mais delicado com a coitada da porta, ela não tem culpa das suas frustrações. – falou com um sorriso amargo.

- As minhas frustrações são muitas Hermione, se quiser me ajudar a aliviar algumas. –disse com segundas intenções.

- Seu grosso nojento. – falou com um gesto de nojo. Harry riu irônico.

- O que achou sobre o Weasley? – perguntou mudando de assunto e se sentando ao seu lado.

- tudo que ele disse até agora Weasley, 30 anos. Nasceu em Londres, veio para a França à estudo, formado em engenharia. Trabalha numa grande empresa e está em um trabalho longo. A única coisa que não bate, é sobre essa ex-noiva dele, não encontrei nada nos registros. – disse Hermione.

- Mais alguma coisa que deixou escapar? – perguntou.

- O principal é isso, olhe a ficha dele se quiser. Filho de Arthur Weasley e Molly Weasley, dois irmãos. Considerado aluno exemplar. – disse lhe entregando o documento com os dados pessoais de Rony.

- Harry. – falou hesitante depois de alguns minutos de silêncio. – Eu acho que a tal noiva que ele falou era Louis.

- Eu também imaginei isso. – disse sem demonstrar emoções.

- Ele está escondendo algo, isso é óbvio. Mas não creio que ele esteja envolvido nos assassinatos, acho que ele sabe de alguma coisa que Louis sabia.

- Pode ser. Vamos rever o caso desde o início? – falou mostrando as pastas.

- Vamos lá.

- Tudo bem. Sabemos que Elisa Sheldon era amiga de Rose Di Calafiori, ambas morreram pela ou a mando da mesma pessoa. – fala Harry.

- Elisa estava tendo um caso com um homem misterioso. Suponhamos que esse homem misterioso tenha alguma coisa haver com o assassino, ou seja o assassino. Elisa soube de algo assustador, e contou para a sua melhor amiga. Ele matou Elisa e depois matou Rose, fez com que parecesse obra de um seria killer, o que devido as circunstâncias não é.– continuou Hermione.

- Exatamente. E Sthefany Lens foi morta por testemunhar a morte de Rose. E quanto a John Bonner é meio óbvio. Foi encontrado caixas de armas e drogas em um esconderijo dentro da sua casa, deve ter feito algo que ameaçasse o assassino, e este o matou. Novamente fez com que parecesse obra de um serial killer. Incluindo as letras que formam a palavra ENIGMA. Já a Louis foi morta por descobrir a atividade e a identidade do assassino. – concluiu Harry.

- Tudo isso nos leva a Elisa, é sobre a vida dela que deveríamos estar vasculhando. Mas não, estamos em Paris, a procurara de um homem se intitulado Enigma, sendo que as suas vitimas foram em Londres. – falou alterada.

- Demitri está cuidando do caso em Londres, qualquer descoberta ele nos avisa, como no caso do John ele se comunicou comigo hoje e falou sobre as armas e as drogas. – disse.

- Sim, ele falou comigo também. Eu só estou cansada. Quero a minha casa, verificar se o meu adorável carro não está destruído graças aos cuidados da minha irmã. – disse suspirando. – É, preciso de umas longas férias, coisa que eu nunca fiz desde que entrei nesse ramo.

- Eu também Hermione, mas devemos nos manter concentrados na missão. Vamos descobrir quem está por trás de tudo isso, e ele pagará por tudo que fez. – falou Harry decidido. Hermione riu. – Por que está rindo? – perguntou sem entender.

- É que é estranho, ver que eu é que estou descontrolada e você calmo. – disse. Harry a acompanhou nas risadas. Ela estava certa.

- Tenho que admitir. Você está certa. – disse a fitando e se aproximando cada vez mais.

- Sempre estou. – falou num sussurro, a voz lhe faltava. Como já estavam tão perto.

Seus lábios se aproximaram. Envolvendo a cintura da morena Harry a beijou, Hermione não hesitou e correspondeu ao beijo ardente. Tomada pela razão e pela magooa da noite passada ela interrompeu o beijo e se afastou.

- Hermione eu...

- Não fala nada. – disse de costas para ele tentando se recuperar. – Não posso e não quero me envolver desse jeito com você. Você está apaixonado por outra Potter, e não quero competir com alguém morta. – disse assumindo uma postura fria.

Harry permaneceu em silêncio. Esse silêncio a encheu de tristeza. Por um breve momento ralmente pensou que ele iria dizer que estava apaixonada por ele.

- Vou... Sair um pouco. – disse pegando a bolsa e se retirando do quarto.

Oh, como estava cansada. Não da missão em si, mas de Harry. Ele a desgastava aos poucos. Quando não estavam brigando estavam se beijando. Atração, luxúria, desejo? Não, era algo mais. Estava apaixonada, uma paixão que nunca seria correspondida, ele amava outra que já estava morta. Isso doía.

XXX

Apaixonado. Será? Harry Potter estava confuso, não era uma simples atração que nutria por Hermione Granger, era paixão, amor. Mas será que realmente era verdade tais sentimentos? E o que sentia pela Louis? Não existe mais? Oh, como odiava perguntas não respondidas.

Louis o traiu com Ronald Weasley. Isso o magoava, mas não o abalou tanto quanto um dia imaginara. Louis era passado, Hermione presente. Desejava a morena como nunca desejou ninguém, a queria para si. Mas será que seria coisa de uma só noite? Isso o intrigava. A queria, mas também não queria magoá-la. Era mesmo amor, fato. Só faltava ele se convencer e se dar a chance de amar e ser amado.

XXX

Ronald Weasley andava nervoso de um lado para o outro do aposento. O que será que aqueles dois queriam? Estavam fazendo perguntas demais. Sabiam de alguma coisa sobre Louis, e ele teria que descobrir. Mas como? Será que teria que tomar decisões drásticas?

Sua vida mudara de cabeça para baixo desde que conheceu ela. Antes era só um homem qualquer e agora estava envolvida em tamanha confusão. E se o matassem? Havia uma grande chance, e ele sabia. Teria que fugir dali o mais rápido possível, mas antes teria que saber o que aqueles dois sabiam.

XXX

Hermione sentou-se numa cadeira qualquer do bar, anoitecera e ainda não teve coragem de voltar ao seu quarto. Estava tão entretida em seus pensamentos que não viu quando um ruivo se sentou ao seu lado.

- Olá Emma. –falou Rony um pouco nervoso.

- Como vai Ronald? – pergunta estranhando o nervosismo dele, algo bom dali não viria.

- Nada bem. – disse. – E você?

- Não é um dos meus melhores dias. – confessou.

- Emma. – sussurrou o nome dela de modo enigmático. Ele ficou em pé, se aproximando cada vez mais. – Ou será Rose? Marie? Quem sabe Kathe? Me diga, qual é o seu verdadeiro nome? – sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Hermione ficou surpresa, mas não demonstrou tão aflição.

- Emma. O que você está fazendo?– falou com um falso desentendimento.

- Muito convincente. Que tal irmos conversar um pouco no meu quarto? – disse juntando os corpos ainda mais.

Hermione estremeceu ao sentir o cano da arma em suas costas por baixo do seu casaco. Tentou se manter calma, mas não era fácil. Só ficou um pouco mais calma, ao perceber que as mãos de Rony tremiam, puro sinal de nervosismo. Ele nunca matou alguém, isso a acalmou. E a postura fria que sempre adotou em situações de perigo retornou.

- Vamos. Ande. – falou a empurrando levemente.

Sem contestar ela o seguiu.

O quarto onde Ronald estava hospedado era no quinto andar. Em segundos chegaram lá. Mais nervoso ainda ele a levou até a cama.

- Não se mexe! – ordenou apontando a arma para ela e jogando um celular na cama.

- Ronald... Rony, pense no que está fazendo, você não é assim... – inutilmente tentou persuadi-lo.

- CALE A BOCA! VOCÊ NÂO SABE NADA SOBRE MIM! – gritou passando as mãos nos cabelos. – Anda. Pega o celular, ligue para o seu marido e diga para ele vir imediatamente ao vigésimo terceiro quarto, quinto andar. RÁPIDO!

- Como quiser. – disse lhe lançando um olhar frio. Discou o número. – Chamando. – falou ao olhar interrogativo do ruivo.

- Jensen querido!... Eu estou bem... Quero que venha ao vigésimo terceiro quarto, quinto andar... Sem mais perguntas, você vai adorar a surpresa... Tchau! – desligou. - Feito. – disse jogando o celular no chão.

- Muito abusada você. – falou entre dentes.

XXX

Harry estava preocupado com Hermione, ela ainda não voltara. Talvez devesse procurá-la.

Pegou o casaco, mas parou ao chegar na porta. Suspirou e voltou a se sentar na poltrona, não a pressionaria. Ela precisava de tempo, e assim seria.

Minutos depois o telefone tocou.

- Alô Hermione onde você... O que está acontecendo?... Mais... Ok, estarei aí. – desliga o telefone e o seu aperta. Hermione estava em perigo. Ele não podia deixá-la sozinha.

Pegou duas armas, vestiu o casaco e saiu.

Em poucos minutos chegou ao quarto. A porta estava destrancada, abriu-a num estouro. Como imaginara ela estava em perigo. Ronald estava sentado ao lado de Hermione com uma arma apontada para a cabeça da morena. Por instinto Harry pegou a arma e apontou para Rony.

- Olá Jensen! – falou Rony . – Agora larga a arma, senão ela morre.

Sem hesitar ele soltou a arma no chão e colocou as mãos para o alto.

- Agora teremos uma conversinha. Quem vocês são e para quem trabalham?

XXX

**N/A:** Olá! Feliz ano novo à todos. Desculpem a demora, realmente eu não iria retornar a escrever essa fic, mas mudei de idéia, não quero deixar nada inacabado. Me desculpem, e aos poucos que ainda acompanham a fic, ela terá mais 4 ou 5 capítulos. Não demorarei mais tanto tempo para atualizá-la, então espero que acompanhem até o final.

**Agradecimentos:**

Faninha: Obrigada pela review. Tbm amo esse casal *-* Desculpe a demora. BeijOOs ;*

Maria Elisa Bezerra: Finalmente postei, desculpe a demora. Beijinhos ;*


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

**A última peça **

_- Olá Jensen! – falou Rony . – Agora larga a arma, senão ela morre._

_Sem hesitar ele soltou a arma no chão e colocou as mãos para o alto._

_- Agora teremos uma conversinha. Quem vocês são e para quem trabalham? _

- Já dissemos. Sou Emma e ele é meu marido Jensen, estamos de lua de mel e... – tentou falar, mas foi interrompida por um ruivo raivoso.

- PARA DE MENTIR! Vocês trabalham para ele, não é? Vocês querem me matar, é por causa do pen drive não é? Claro que é. Vocês querem me matar, MAS EU NÂO VOU MORRER! – falou desesperado, o suor descia pela sua testa, lágrimas enchiam os seus olhos.

Harry e Hermione ficaram surpresos, do que ele estava falando?

- Nós não sabemos do que está falando. – fala Hermione perdida.

Ronald apenas balançava a cabeça negativamente, segurando cada vez mais firme a arma.

- Nós somos agentes, e estamos procurando um assassino perigoso. – revelou Harry por fim, afinal Ronald Weasley era apenas um civil que cometeu a burrice de se envolver com pessoas perigosas, pelo menos era isso que Harry concluiu no momento.

- É mentira, você está mentindo. – fala Ronald sem se deixar convencer.

- Olha Ronald, nós somos 'amigos'. Acho que você conheceu Lois Áquila, certo? – perguntou Hermione com o objetivo de destraí-lo.

E deu certo, num breve descuido. Ronald olhou para ela sem entender, as emoções vieram à tona. E quando deu por si, estava com uma arma apontada para a sua cabeça.

- Largue a arma Weasley. – falou Harry. – É mesmo um Amador, pensou mesmo que eu só estivesse com uma arma? – completou sarcástico.

Rony não respondeu, apenas permaneceu de cabeça baixa.

Hermione pegou a arma caída do chão e ordenou para que Rony se sentasse.

- Me matem logo de uma vez, seus malditos filhos da puta. – rosnou irado.

- Mais educação Weasley. – disse Harry, fingindo ter se afetado.

- Se quiséssemos te matar, já teríamos feitos. – disse Hermione com as mãos na têmpora, estava cansada. – Realmente somos agentes e estamos aqui para conseguir alguma pista do assassinato de Lois Áquila e mais cinco pessoas. E você vai falar tudo que sabe, agora! – ordenou.

- Eu... Eu... – hesita, realmente estava começando a confiar naquelas pessoas. – Eu quero proteção.

- E terá, assim que colaborar conosco. – disse Harry.

- Tudo bem então. Tudo começou, ah dá pra tirar essa arma da minha cara? – falou nervoso pelo cano de metal estar tão perto.

- Que seja, agora fale. – falou o moreno guardando a arma.

- Tudo começou quando conheci uma mulher, que se intitulava Alice Benes. Nos apaixonamos e ela me contou tudo. Falou que seu nome era na verdade Louis, do seu trabalho e que estava ali à procura de um pen drive. Nesse pen drive, contêm nomes de gente muito importante, como ministros, senadores, governadores, chefes de departamento de polícia, gente grande mesmo. Envolvida com o tráfico de armas e drogas pelo mundo todo. E um dos cabeças dessa 'quadrilha' era um suposto assassino serial. Então é lógico que foi deduzido que esse' serial killer' matou pessoas que sabiam ou estavam envolvidas com a lista do pen drive. Se isso cair nas mãos da imprensa, seria o fim, e teriam que abrir um inquérito contra os nomes da lista.

- Isso é maior do que eu pensava. – resmungou Harry processando os dados.

- E onde está o pen drive? – perguntou Hermione.

- Esse é o problema. Louis não sabia, por isso ela voltou a Londres. Precisava de mais pessoas de confiança no caso. Ela falou em um tal de Harry Potter, que por sinal era namorado dela. – falou fazendo uma careta. – Ela voltou para Londres para terminar com ele e falar o que sabia.

Hermione olhou para Harry esperando alguma reação, mas não obteve nenhuma.

- Ok, se o que diz é verdade. Precisamos tomar muitas cautelas. – fala Hermione pensando em algo.

- Primeiro vamos atrás desse pen drive. Você tem alguma pista Ronald? – perguntou Harry.

- Na verdade tenho sim, quando Louis voltou para Londres. Procurei pelo pen drive, e achei um homem chamado Charles Withney, fui até a sua residência só que ninguém atendeu. Depois quando soube que Louis estava morta, desisti de procurar por qualquer coisa.

- E o que esse Charles Withney sabe? – indagou Harry.

- Bom... Charles é um senhor de 64 anos, serviu as forças aéreas por 20 anos, depois trabalhou no mesmo lugar que Louis por 10 anos. Já aposentado, se mudou para paris em 2002. Ele é amigo de Jason Áquila, creio que vocês conhecem. – Harry e Hermione balançaram positivamente a cabeça. – Pode ser que ele tenha alguma pista sobre o pen drive. Bem... Isso é tudo que sei.

- Ótimo, quero o endereço de Charles. – disse Hermione. – Eu e Jensen iremos até este lugar, e quero que você não saia desse quarto para a sua própria segurança.

- Não acho que devemos confiar nele assim Emma, vai que ele está mentindo, não devemos deixá-lo sozinho. – pondera Harry.

- Ele não está mentindo, e se tentar fugir eu mesmo vou atrás dele e o matarei. – disse simplesmente deixando Harry e Rony de olhos arregalados. Só podia ser um blefe, cogitou Harry. Hermione não seria capaz de fazer mal a ninguém... Ou será que seria?

- Com certeza não irei fugir, e o que falo é mais pura verdade. – falou Ronald. – Mas por que vocês continuam a usar nomes falsos? – completou curioso.

- Porque não diremos nossa verdadeira identidade a você, não é por mal. – disse Harry.

- Entendo. – suspirou contrariado. Levantou-se e pegou um pequeno papel, onde continha o endereço de Charles Withney, entregando assim para Hermione . – Aqui está.

- Obrigada Ronald. Você está nos ajudando, e muito. – disse Hermione. - Até mais tarde. – completou puxando Harry pelo braço, saíram do quarto deixando Rony sentado na cama. O ruivo estava arrasado por toda a confusão em que se meteu. Por vezes preferia nunca ter conhecido Louis, apenas por vezes. Pois ele a amou.

XXX

Harry e Hermione foram direto para o endereço em que Ronald os indicou. Trocaram poucas palavras no trajeto até lá. Hermione desejava perguntar se ele estava bem, mas tinha receio,medo. Já Harry queria abraçá-la e dizer que tudo ia terminar bem, mas também teve medo. Medo um do outro, medo do desejo que os atormentavam.

- É aqui. – falou Harry olhando para a velha casa.

- Vamos. – disse apertando a campainha que por sinal estava estragada, bateu na porta insistemente.

Passou por cerca de cinco minutos até um velho senhor atender a porta.

- O que vocês querem? – perguntou um tanto rude, raramente recebia visitas, boa coisa não era.

- Charles Withney? – perguntou Harry, o senhor balançou positivamente a cabeça. – Acho que o senhor conhece Jason Áquila. – falou direto.

Charles abriu espaço para eles entrarem.

- Sentem-se. – ordenou fechando a porta desconfiado. – Diga meus jovens, o que vieram fazer aqui?

Harry e Hermione sentaram-se num sofá empoleirado, acompanhados por Charles.

- Seremos diretos,estamos aqui á trabalho... – começou a falar Hermione, mas foi interrompida por Charles.

- Eu já sei o que querem. Sabia que mais cedo, ou mais tarde viriam aqui. É sobre o pen drive, certo?

- Sim, você sabe algo sobre isso? – indagou Harry espantado com a situação.

- Sei sim meu jovem. Sei até demais. – falou misterioso. – Eu tinha um amigo, mais novo que eu, chamado Sean Keys. Numa de suas missões, ele encontrou por acaso um pen drive com várias informações crucias. Informações que envolvem gente grande, desesperado ele veio pedir ajuda para mim. Pensamos em enviar para as autoridades, mas sabendo que tem gente da própria policia nessa lista. Pensamos em enviar para a imprensa. Quando Sean, estava indo enviar o pen drive, curiosamente ele foi assaltado e morto. Sabiam que ele tinha achado o pen drive e o mataram, porém não sabiam que eu tinha me envolvido e feito uma cópia da lista para mim. Mas depois de ver Sean morto, pela primeira vez na minha vida tive medo. Sean era como um filho para mim, o filho que nunca tive, e vê-lo morrer foi doloroso demais. Assim que chegue em Paris deixei o meu pen drive com a lista embaixo de um anjo com as asas quebradas em uma igreja.

- E que igreja é esta? – perguntou Hermione curiosa.

- Numa qualquer, esqueci o nome, a que fica perto do museu do Louvre, é essa sim. – falou divagando em seus pensamentos.

- E por que está nos contando tudo isto, sem nem ao menos saber os nossos nomes? – perguntou Harry desconfiado.

- Porque estou cansado disso tudo. Quero que encontrem de uma vez e façam o que tive medo de fazer. E além do mais, se vocês estivessem envolvidos com a lista, não teriam mencionado Jason Áquila, agora se me dêem licença tenho que sair para jogar xadrez. – falou subindo escada a cima, deixando claro que não responderia mais nenhuma pergunta.

- É ele me convenceu. – disse Hermione indo até a porta. – Você não vem? – completou ao ver o moreno estático no mesmo lugar.

- Claro. – disse saindo de sua perplexidade ante aos fatos descobertos.

Ambos voltaram ao hotel em um profundo silêncio. Estavam analisando os fatos, tudo que ocorreu. Estavam perto de solucionar o caso, finalmente tudo iria acabar... Ou não.

XXX

- O que faremos agora? – perguntou Hermione quando chegaram ao quarto. Claro que antes tinham conferido se Ronald continuava no mesmo lugar, ficaram surpresos ao vê-lo assistindo um filme de romance com lágrimas nos olhos. Ele apenas disse que era para passar o tempo e os mandou embora,pois queria terminar de assistir o filme em paz.

- Bem... Amanhã posso ir atrás do pen drive, enquanto você fala com Demitri e fica de olho no Weasley. – fala jogando a jaqueta em qualquer canto e guardando as armas.

- Porque você sempre fica com a melhor parte? Não é justo. – disse emburrada, pegando uma camisola e indo ao banheiro tomar um bom banho.

- Não, não! O banheiro é meu! – disse Harry correndo até o banheiro, mas Hermione foi mais rápida e fechou a porta na cara de Harry, literalmente.

- Ganheeeeeeeei! – cantarola de dentro do banheiro, deixando Harry emburrado.

- Ganhou, ganhou. – resmunga indo tomar um copo de café forte.

Hermione demorou exatamente meia hora no seu banho, demorou um pouco mais apenas de pirraça. Ainda emburrado Harry toma o seu banho em dez minutos e quando sai Hermione já estava deitada, e como de costume lendo um livro.

Harry só havia colocado apenas um short confortável, o que Hermione reparou imediatamente. _"Isso só pode ser provocação."_ Pensa voltando à atenção para o seu livro.

- _Querida esposa_, você poderia, _por favor_, apagar a luz, pois estou muito cansado e pretendo dormir. – falou com uma pitada de sarcasmo na voz.

- Claro _amorzinho_ – disse irônica, deixando o livro de lado, e apagando as luzes.

Viraram de lado um para o outro e fecharam os olhos. Mas ambos não conseguiam dormir. Hermione rolou de lado para o outro, tentando encontrar o sono.

- Dá pra parar de se mexer? – resmunga Harry, virando de lado encarando Hermione.

- Não enche Potter, eu não estou conseguindo dormir.

- Isso eu já percebi. Por que não consegui dormir? – indagou sem mais o sarcasmo na voz, estava preocupado.

- Eu não sei. – sussurrou fechando os olhos, enquanto ele a admirava. – Minha irmã sempre diz que eu penso demais, deve ser isso. Estou pensando demais, pensando no pen drive, pensando no assassino, pensando em Ronald Weasley e na arma em contato com a minha pele. Eu acho que... Tive medo. – completou estremecendo um pouco.

Harry afagou os seus cabelos, ela estranhou o toque, mas não o impeliu. Estava tão bom, tão seguro.

- Tive medo de te perder. – confessou, fazendo Hermione abrir os olhos e encará-lo. Estavam muito mais próximos, praticamente colados uns no outro.

- Por quê? – indagou confusa.

- Eu não sei. – sussurrou beijando suavemente os seus lábios.

- Isso não é certo, você não me ama. Ainda ama a morta. – falou ressentida.

- Não Hermione. Ela é passado e você é presente. Demorou, mas finalmente entendi isso. Pensei que morreria se algo de ruim lhe acontecesse hoje. – disse beijando o pescoço da morena.

- Oh Harry. – falou extasiada com a caricia. – Eu...

- Shhhh. Não fale nada apenas me deixe amá-la. – falou a fitando intensamente.

- Eu não posso. – falou, mas seus a enganavam. O desejo estava explicito nos olhos castanhos.

- Hermione, não agüento mais um minuto sequer sem tê-la. Seu olhar mostra o quanto me deseja também. – disse beijando o seu colo.

- Oh, te desejo como nunca desejei ninguém. Mas isso é tão... Precipitado, fora dos meus planos. – disse arranhando levemente as costas do moreno.

- Isso a assustada, eu sei, mas nem tudo está premeditado Mione. Às vezes apenas devemos nos deixar levar. – disse beijando-a, um beijo lento, de entrega.

- Me faça sua Harry Potter. – falou ofegante.

XXX

N/A: Quem quer me matar levanta a mão o/. Hoho, sei que fui um pouquinho má, parando nessa parte, maaaaaaaaaaas fazer oq, só assim pra ver se vocês comentam - -'

O que acharam do capitulo? Muita coisa foi revelada nesse cap, muita coisa mesmo. A fic já está na sua reta final, mais três capitulos provavelmente, onde vcs descobriram que é o assassino e qual vai ser o final pro Harry e pra Mi.

Reviews para o next cap sair!

Gabrielknowles: Obrigada por comentar, espero que tenha gostado do capitulo ;)


End file.
